Vampire Game: True Blood
by Just-Sky
Summary: "Meski aku bisa melihat masa depan, aku tidak bisa menjamin apa yang terjadi di keesokan harinya bila kita terus bersama." Pertemuan pertama Seijuurou dan Tetsuya dalam pesta berdarah tersebut membuat takdir mereka bertautan secara tidak langsung. Era monarki bangsa vampir yang kedua pun akan terjadi, dan baik Seijuurou maupun Tetsuya mendapati permainan vampir pun dimulai
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi sementara Vampire Knight adalah milik Matsuri Hino. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk material dalam pembuatan fanfik ini

Warning: AU, OOC, OC, Slash, Blood, Characters death, fusion fanfik, Mpreg, typo, etc

Rating: M

Genre: Romance, Supernatural

* * *

 **VAMPIRE GAME: _TRUE BLOOD_**

 **By**

 **Sky**

* * *

 _Vampir adalah makhluk malam yang menyerupai manusia namun tidak seperti manusia. Mereka mungkin berwujud layaknya manusia, namun berbeda dengan manusia mereka memiliki taring tajam di dalam mulut mereka dengan makanan utama mereka adalah darah, darah manusia utamanya. Vampir adalah makhluk yang sangat berbahaya karena kehadirannya sendiri mampu menimbulkan marabahaya bagi manusia, sebab bila sang vampir sendiri tak mampu mengendalikan rasa haus darahnya maka mereka pun akan menghabisi manusia. Keberadaan para vampir ini tidak diketahui oleh manusia kecuali beberapa jumlahnya, mereka yang mengetahui makhluk penghisap darah ini biasanya akan memutuskan menjadi pemburu vampir untuk menjaga keseimbangan serta keselamatan manusia. Meski jumlah para pemburu ini dalam penghujung waktu semakin bertambah, mereka tak mampu mengatasi lonjakan vampir yang semakin lama semakin bertambah terutama mereka yang berada dalam level bawah._

 _Dalam tingkatannya, vampir sendiri dikategorikan ke dalam lima kelas yang berbeda. Vampir berdarah murni, vampir bangsawan, vampir normal, vampir yang merupakan mantan manusia, dan vampir level E yang merupakan kelas bawah. Seperti namanya, vampir berdarah murni sendiri adalah vampir kelas atas yang dalam darahnya tidak memiliki sedikit pun presensi dari makhluk lain. Mereka sangat sakral, diagung-agungkan sebagai raja dan ratu para vampir yang ditakdirkan untuk memimpin bangsa vampir. Kehadiran vampir berdarah murni sendiri sudah ada sejak zaman vampir pertama kali muncul di dunia, dan dalam sejarah yang tak tertulis dikatakan kalau mereka adalah yang menciptakan keempat kelas vampir lainnya. Bila seorang vampir berdarah murni menggigit manusia dan tidak memberikan mereka darahnya, maka manusia tersebut perlahan-lahan akan kehilangan akal sehatnya dan kemudian bertindak sebagai binatang. Level E adalah sebutan dari vampir kelas bawah tersebut, mereka diciptakan oleh vampir berdarah murni yang tak bertanggung jawab dan untuk kesenangan. Bila sang vampir berdarah murni memberikan mereka darahnya, maka keseimbangan dalam tubuh mangsanya pun akan terbentuk sehingga mengubah mereka menjadi Level D, mantan manusia namun tak akan terjerumus ke dalam Level E._

 _Untuk vampir kelas bangsawan, mereka adalah vampir dengan kedudukan tinggi di dalam strata sosial dan tepat di bawah vampir berdarah murni. Vampir dalam kelas ini biasanya memiliki kekuatan unik yang terbentuk dalam tubuh mereka dan mereka pun mendedikasikan hidup mereka untuk menjadi penjaga pribadi dari vampir berdarah murni. Sementara vampir kelas ketiga, mereka adalah vampir dengan jumlah terbanyak di strata sosial vampir. Mereka bisa dikatakan sebagai rakyat jelata-nya bangsa vampir da-_

Suara pintu yang terbuka di perpusatakaan utama tersebut membuat perhatian seorang remaja laki-laki yang tengah membaca buku mengenai vampir pun tersita, membuatnya mengangkat pandangannya dari bacaan yang tertulis di buku itu untuk melihat ke arah pintu masuk ruangan tersebut. Sebuah senyum pun terkembang di bibir remaja itu, dan dengan perlahan ia pun menutup buku yang ia baca tadi dan meletakkannya di atas meja tepat di samping secangkir teh yang menemaninya membaca tadi.

"Sei-kun, membaca lagi rupanya," panggil seorang wanita berambut panjang berwarna merah darah yang merupakan si penginterupsi kegiatan anak itu.

Remaja laki-laki yang dipanggil 'Sei-kun' oleh wanita tersebut kelihatan tak keberatan sedikit pun, bahkan terlihat dengan jelas bagaimana tuan muda tersebut menyematkan sebuah senyum lembut untuk wanita cantik tersebut.

"Ibu, selamat sore," ujar sang remaja laki-laki dengan sopan, ia pun mempersilakan wanita itu untuk duduk di sana yang tentu saja disambut oleh wanita itu dengan suka cita.

Setelah keduanya duduk berhadapan, remaja itu pun menyuruh pelayannya yang sedari tadi berdiri di samping sosoknya tersebut untuk menuangkan secangkir teh untuk wanita tersebut.

"Apa yang membuat Ibu datang berkunjung ke sini? Kalau tahu Ibu memutuskan untuk berkunjung, tentu aku akan menunggu Ibu di tempat biasanya," ujar sang remaja laki-laki itu dengan suara lembut.

Wanita berambut merah panjang yang mengunjunginya tersebut hanya mampu tertawa kecil sebagai balasannnya dengan kedua matanya tertutup, terlihat sekali betapa gembiranya wanita itu ketika ia bisa bertemu lagi dengan sosok yang ada di hadapannya tersebut. Mungkin ia harus lebih sering mengunjungi remaja itu, kehadirannya seperti angin segar yang berhembus dari ufuk timur ke arah wanita itu. Kedua bola mata sewarna merahnya api tersebut menatap sosok remaja laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya, mereka terlihat begitu mirip dengan warna yang sama. Merah darah baik itu di rambut maupun bola mata, hanya saja meskipun remaja itu memiliki warna sama seperti dirinya namun sosok yang ada di hadapannya itu begitu mirip dengan suaminya, Ayah dari anak itu.

Sosok yang ada di hadapan wanita tersebut adalah putera sematawayangnya yang bernama Akashi Seijuurou, seorang vampir berdarah murni dari keluarga Akashi.

"Sei-kun, kau tak perlu melakukan hal yang serepot itu bila ingin menyambutku. Bisa bertemu denganmu saja sudah membuatku senang, kelihatannya aku harus lebih sering menjengukmu karena kelihatannya kau kesepian berada di sini," kata Shiori, nama dari wanita itu dengan senyum kecil yang masih bertengger di wajah cantiknya tersebut.

"Aku tidak kesepian, Ibu, ada beberapa pelayan yang tinggal di rumah ini untuk menemaniku," jawab Seijuurou dengan sopan, kedua matanya masih menatap sosok sang Ibu meski senyuman yang terulas di bibirnya tersebut sudah pudar sejak Ibunya berkata kalau dirinya kesepian tinggal di tempat ini sendirian. "Ibu tidak perlu khawatir dengan semua itu."

"Meskipun kau berkata demikian, aku tak akan berhenti untuk mengkhawatirkanmu. Kalian berdua ini, Ayah dan anak harusnya akur, tapi nyatanya kalian terus bertengkar serta tak pernah sepaham antara satu sama lainnya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk mendamaikan kalian berdua?"

Akashi Seijuurou, vampir yang baru menginjakkan usia di angka 17 tahun tersebut hanya bisa mendesah napas kecil mendengar ucapan dari sang Ibu. Bukan maksudnya membuat Ibunya khawatir seperti ini, namun baik dirinya dan sang Ayah tak bisa disatukan barang sedikit pun sebelum pertengkaran di antara keduanya terjadi. Kedua laki-laki dalam keluarga Akashi tersebut sama-sama memiliki pendirian teguh, keras kepala, serta sama-sama egois, sehingga dalam sebuah adu argumen yang berbeda pendapat keduanya pun tak bisa disatukan. Persitegangan antara Ayah dan anak dalam keluarga Akashi yang mengakibatkan Seijuurou mengasingkan diri seperti ini bukanlah kali pertama yang terjadi, dan pertengkaran yang terjadi dua tahun yang lalu pun mengakibatkan sang Pangeran berambut merah darah tersebut memilih hidup dalam pengasingan.

Dua tahun yang lalu dimana makan malam dalam keluarga diadakan tiba-tiba saja Akashi Masaomi, Ayah dari Seijuurou, memberikan sebuah pengumuman kalau ia sudah menemukan seorang pendamping untuk Seijuurou dari kelas vampir berdarah murni. Tentu saja pengumuman yang bersifat mendadak ini pun membuat Shiori dan Seijuurou yang hadir dalam makan malam itu terkejut setengah mati sampai keduanya tak mampu mengucapkan appun untuk beberapa saat lamanya. Tak hanya Masaomi memberikan seorang tunangan kepada Seijuurou, namun secara sepihak Masaomi pun menyetujui rencananya dengan keluarga vampir lainnya kalau pertunangan Seijuurou terjadi secara official tanpa berkonsultasi dengan Seijuurou terlebih dahulu. Debat pendapat dari Seijuurou yang tak setuju dengan Masaomi pun akhirnya meledak dan mengakibatkan sang Pangeran berambut merah darah itu mengasingkan diri ke sebuah villa milik keluarganya yang sukar untuk dijangkau. Dan setelah peristiwa itu pun hubungan Ayah dan anak semakin merenggang, hanya Shiori yang mampu menjadi perantara di antara keduanya.

"Sei-kun, kau tak perlu berbohong kepada Ibu kalau kau tidak kesepian. Aku tahu kalau kau merindukan rumah dan suasana yang ada di sana. Tinggal di tempat ini membuatmu semakin terisolasi, dan Ibu tak bisa menemuimu setiap hari seperti dulu," ujar Shiori dengan kedua mata penuh pengertian di sana. "Bagaimana kalau kau kembali saja ke kediaman utama, Sei-kun?"

Seijuurou menatap sosok Ibunya dengan tenang meski di dalam hati ia memiliki sebuah konflik batin yang berkepanjangan. Ia tahu kalau tujuan Ibunya itu sangat baik, dan sesungguhnya ucapan dari Shiori tersebut sangat benar kalau sesungguhnya ia sangat kesepian tinggal di tempat ini. Namun harga diri Seijuurou sangat tinggi, ia tak akan kembali bila keputusan Ayahnya itu tidak dicabut detik itu juga, dan melihat siapa Ayahnya maka Seijuurou tahu kalau perang dingin di antara keduanya akan terus terjadi untuk berapa saat lamanya. Ia tak ingin memiliki seorang tunangan yang dipilihkan oleh Ayahnya, karena ia tahu kalau menerima pengantin yang dipilihan oleh Masaomi tersebut artinya Seijuurou akan menyegel kebebasanannya ke dalam sebuah penjara maya yang telah dirancang oleh Masaomi, ia tidak ingin kembali terperangkap dalam penjara yang sama setelah bersusah payah membebaskan dirinya saat Seijuurou menginjak usia 13 tahun. Sudah cukup sang Ayah memberikan penekanan, sudah saatnya bagi seorang Akashi Seijuurou untuk mengambil takdirnya ke dalam tangannya sendiri.

Kembali menatap sosok Shiori, pemuda berambut merah darah tersebut memberikan sebuah senyuman kecil yang dipenuhi oleh kehangatan, hanya saja kehangatan yang terpancar pada senyuman tersebut sama sekali tak menyentuh kedua mata heterokromatik miliknya. Hanya perumpamaan saja, Seijuurou tidak memiliki alasan untuk kembali ke kediaman utama meski itu artinya ia harus melawan sang Ibu sendiri. Akashi Shiori adalah isteri dari Akashi Masaomi, seorang isteri sempurna untuk kepala dewan vampir yang begitu arogan dan tak suka ditentant, artinya Shiori kurang lebih akan mendukung keputusan Masaomi.

"Terima kasih atas tawarannya, Ibu," sahut Seijuurou dengan lembut. Nada yang ia gunakan terdengar seperti ia akan menuruti permintaan yang terucap dari bibir Shiori. Dan melihat senyuman kecil yang terkembang di bibir sang Ibu, Seijuurou bisa menebak kalau Shiori tengah merasakan sebuah kesenangan karena permintaannya diterima oleh Seijuurou, meski sesungguhnya hal itu tidaklah benar. "Hanya saja aku tidak akan kembali ke kediaman utama bersamamu kalau Ayah masih keras kepala dengan keputusannya."

Seijuurou merasa dirinya seperti seorang pecundang rendahan ketika ia melihat senyuman manis yang tadi tersemat di bibir sang Ibu kini meredup akibat pernyataan darinya. Bukan maksud Seijuurou untuk membuat Shiori bersedih, bahkan dirinya tak mengambil keputusan ini secara sepihak saja. Meski harus menentang sang Ibu, Seijuurou akan mempertahankan pendapatnya yang begitu mutlak tersebut. Ia tak ingin terjerat oleh belenggu yang dibuat oleh Masaomi kepada dirinya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Shiori. "Sei-kun, apa kau sudah berpikir dengan jernih atas ucapanmu itu?"

Kedua mata heterokromatik milik Seijuurou berpindah dari sosok Shiori untuk menatap sampul buku yang tadi ia baca. Ia bisa melihat betapa tuanya buku tersebut, dari tanggal cetaknya bisa terlihat sudah delapan dekade buku ini berada di dalam perpustakaan termpat Seijuurou tinggal. Berdebu dan hampir terlupakan, namun memiliki ilmu pengetahuan lebih yang tak dimiliki oleh siapapun tanpa sepengetahuan mereka semua. Sepasang mata heterokromatik miliknya tersebut mampu menangkap inisial nama penulis buku tersebut yang dicetak oleh tinta berwarna emas dan hampir pudar, KT adalah inisial sang penulis, seorang vampir yang begitu misterius tanpa seorang tahu siapa dia sebenarnya. Ia menghibur pikirannya sendiri dengan memperhatikan sang buku ketimbang hancurnya harapan yang Ibunya miliki, hanya saja apa yang ia lakukan tersebut tak bisa bertahan lama melihat Ibunya duduk tepat di hadapannya tersebut.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya dengan baik-baik, Ibu, aku tak ingin menerima keputusan Ayah yang terkesan sangat sepihak tersebut. Terlebih, aku tak ingin menghabiskan hidupku dengan orang yang tidak aku kenal," jawab Seijuurou yang kemudian kembali menatap sosok Akashi Shiori dengan kalem.

"Sei-kun bisa mengenalnya setelah kalian resmi bertunangan. Aku sudah bertemu dengan Kouki-kun dan dia adalah anak yang sangat baik dan sopan, kalian bisa menjadi pasangan yang serasi," imbuh Shiori yang tidak mau kalah dengan Seijuurou, dirinya mencoba meyakinkan sang anak agar setuju untuk kembali ke kediaman utama.

Seijuurou ingin mendecakkan lidahnya mendengar ucapan yang terlontar dari bibir sang Ibu. Shiori mungkin adalah vampir berdarah murni yang berusia kurang lebih 2000 tahun, namun keputusan yang wanita itu ambil menurut Seijuurou tidak ada bijaknya sama sekali.

"Aku tak ingin terbelenggu dengan ke-"

"Kalau kau takut dengan keputusan Ayahmu, Sei-kun tenang saja. Aku sudah meyakinkan Masaomi untuk tidak mengikatmu terlalu erat lagi setelah ini. Yang Ayahmu inginkan adalah melihat keluarga kita bisa bersanding dengan keluarga Furihata, setelah kau menyetujui hal ini Masaomi berjanji tidak akan mencampuri urusan Sei-kun lagi. Jadi, kumohon Sei-kun mau mempertimbangkan hal ini," potong Shiori dengan nada penuh semangat.

Andai saja yang berbicara dengannya saat ini bukanlah sang Ibu tercinta, pasti Seijuurou akan membantai orang tersebut sampai mereka menganggap kematian adalah hadiah terindah yang akan mereka terima. Sejak dulu Seijuurou paling tidak suka dirinya disela ketika berbicara, selain tidak sopan juga dikarenakan Seijuurou ini adalah orang yang mutlak dan tidak suka dirinya disepelekan seperti itu. Beruntung yang tengah menyelanya itu hanyalah sang Ibu, bukan orang lain. Seperti tahu akan apa yang dipikirkan oleh Seijuurou, Shiori yang melihat hal itu hanya mengulaskan senyuman kecil sementara kepala pelayan Villa Akashi tempat Seijuurou tinggal yang tengah berdiri di samping sosok Seijuurou hanya bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menggigil penuh takut. Sang Pangeran berdarah murni dengan nama Akashi Seijuurou tersebut adalah individual yang bisa dikatakan sangat menyeramkan, terlebih ia juga seorang vampir yang tak tanggung-tanggung untuk menghabisi siapapun yang menghalanginya.

Kembali pada permasalahan semula, Seijuurou hanya bisa menghela napas singkat mendengar pernyataan dari sang Ibu. Mungkin ia tak menyukai keputusan yang sang Ayah buat mengenai dirinya dipilih sebagai penghubung dua kelurga vampir berdarah murni, namun mendengar tawaran yang Ibunya berikan tersebut cukup menarik juga. Mungkin dengan menerima pertunangannya dengan putera kedua dari keluarga Furihata bisa membuatnya mendapatkan kebebasan dari belenggu sang Ayah yang ia idam-idamkan, meski itu artinya Seijuurou tak harus suka dengan calon pengantinnya. Namun, apakah ia bisa merisikokan semua yang ia bangun hanya karena keegoisan semata? Pertanyaan itulah yang menggaung di dalam dirinya, Seijuurou belum bisa menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

Menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya, sang vampir berdarah murni tersebut pada akhirnya memijat pelipisnya untuk beberapa saat lama ketika ia mulai merasakan sakit kepala menyerang dirinya. Ia harus mengambil sebuah keputusan yang bijak, dimana tidak ada aspek dalam dirinya yang dirugikan.

"Mungkin kau bisa memikirkan apa yang aku katakan tadi dengan baik, Sei-kun. Aku ingin kau mengambil keputusan yang terbaik, baik itu untuk dirimu dan juga untuk keluarga kita," kata Shiori dengan lembut. "Selain untuk memberitahukan hal ini, kedatanganku ke sini juga untuk mengantarkanmu sebuah undangan sebuah gala yang diadakan oleh keluarga Hanataro. Kepala keluarga Hanataro, Hanataro Ryouhei, mengundang beberapa vampir berdarah murni beserta vampir kelas bangsawan dan petinggi pemburu vampir untuk menghadiri pesta yang ia buat."

Seijuurou pun memberikan perhatian ekstra kepada sang Ibu ketika berita yang disampaikan olehnya itu menarik perhatian Seijuurou.

"Dalam rangka apa?" Tanya Seijuurou, ia penasaran.

Sebuah senyuman tipis pun terkembang di bibir Akashi Shiori kala menemukan putera sematawayangnya tersebut terlihat tertarik.

"Untuk memperingati perdamaian di antara bangsa vampir dan pemburu yang dibuat 7000 tahun yang lalu, Sei-kun. Hanataro-san berinisiatif kalau mengadakan sebuah perayaan atas perdamaian ini adalah hal yang bagus dan patut untuk dilakukan, dan baik di antara dewan vampir dengan asosiasi pemburu vampir sudah menyutujui hal ini. Baik aku dan Ayahmu akan hadir, kami ingin kau hadir pada pesta yang dilaksanakan di kediaman utama keluarga Hanataro, terlebih lagi kau akan bertemu dengan calon pengantinmu untuk pertama kali."

Bibir Seijuurou membentuk sebuah garis tipis yang menandakan kalau ia tidak menyukai rencana tersebut. Perdamaian antara bangsa vampir dengan pemburu vampir itu adalah sebuah lelucon yang diketahui oleh semua orang, perjanjian yang sangat rentan untuk hancur kapan saja. Apa yang dipikirkan oleh Hanataro untuk membuat pesta semacam itu masih membuat Seijuurou bertanya-tanya, ia pun menganggap sang vampir yang mengusulkan rencana tersebut sebagai badut yang tak bertanggung jawab. Sampai kapan pun bangsa vampir dan pemburu tak akan pernah bisa disatukan. Namun ucapan sang Ibu berikutnya pun membuat perhatiannya tersita.

"Di pesta itu akan diundang beberapa vampir berdarah murni yang bangkit dari tidur panjangnya, dan dari apa yang aku dengar Nijimura Shuuzo juga akan menggunakan pesta itu untuk memperkenalkan adiknya untuk yang pertama kali."

Kedua mata heterokromatik milik Seijuurou sedikit melebar ketika ia mendengar nama Nijimura Shuuzo terucap dari bibir sang Ibu. Nijimura Shuuzo adalah figur legenda yang ada di dalam hidupnya, seorang vampir berdarah murni yang berusia begitu tua dan sangat disegani oleh mereka semua. Dan entah bagaimana awal mula ceritanya, Akashi Masaomi mampu membuat sang legenda itu sendiri sebagai ayah baptis untuk Seijuurou ketika sang Pangeran dilahirkan ke dunia ini. Meski Seijuurou belum pernah bertemu langsung dengan Nijimura, ia sangat mengagumi sosok sang vampir tersebut. Dari rumor yang ia dengar beserta beberapa buku yang ia baca, Nijimura adalah vampir generasi kedua yang terpilih sebagai ksatria dari Kaisar vampir yang pertama. Sangat mengesankan menurut Seijuurou, dan rasanya Seijuurou tak bisa melewatkan kesempatan ini untuk bertemu dengan sang Ayah baptis.

Hanya saja sang Pangeran tidak tahu kalau Nijimura memiliki seorang adik, tapi itu bukanlah hal yang besar mengingat keluarga Nijimura sendiri adalah keluarga yang sangat tertutup dari mata orang-orang, bahkan dewan vampir yang berkuasa pada zaman ini tak berani mengusik kehidupan keluarga Nijimura. Seijuurou tidak terlalu peduli mengenai adik dari Nijimura yang akan diperkenalkan itu, yang ia tahu adalah dirinya bisa bertemu dengan sang Ayah baptis untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya dan itu pun sudah cukup. Meski Seijuurou harus menghadapi kearoganan para vampir di pesta nanti maupun tekanan dari sang Ayah, Seijuurou memutuskan untuk menghadiri undangan dari Hanataro. Mengenai pertemuannya dengan calon pengantinnya nanti, Seijuurou bisa mengabaikannya dengan mudah.

"Aku akan hadir dalam pesta itu," kata Seijuurou sebagai keputusan terakhirnya.

Pangeran vampir berdarah murni tersebut mampu melihat betapa leganya sang Ibu setelah mendengar keputusannya, bahkan tak jarang senyuman yang begitu lebar pun langsung muncul di bibir Shiori setelah tahu Seijuurou mengambil sebuah keputusan yang ia harapkan. Meski kebahagiaan Shiori adalah satu dari beberapa prioritas yang Seijuurou ambil, ia juga tak ingin mengekang kebebasannya dalam urusan sepihak seperti itu. Alasannya untuk menghadiri pesta yang diadakan oleh Hanataro adalah satu, yaitu untuk bertemu dengan Nijimura Shuuzo, tidak lebih dari itu. Ia tak peduli dengan Ayahnya yang akan hadir di sana maupun urusannya dengan keluarga Furihata, sejatinya Seijuurou adalah pribadi yang berbeda dari apa yang diharapkan oleh sang Ayah selama ini.

Masih ada banyak hal yang ingin ia lihat sebelum ia melihat calon pengantinnya, dan memiliki seorang calon pengantin di usia belia saat ini masih terlalu dini untuk Seijuurou. Namun untuk menyenangkan sang Ibu, ia akan mencobanya untuk beberapa waktu lamanya.

Sepeninggal sang Ibu yang memutuskan untuk beristirahat, Seijuurou pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya seraya mengambil buku yang ia baca tadi sebelum pembicaraan dengan sang Ibu mengambil tempat. KT yang menjadi penulis dari buku yang tengah Seijuurou pegang sepertinya adalah orang yang berpengalaman, ia sudah melihat banyak hal sampai bisa menjabarkan dunia dalam perkataan singkat namun begitu mendetail. Seijuurou berangan-angan kalau suatu saat nanti ia bisa bertemu dengan KT dan berbincang dengannya mengenai misteri yang ada di dunia ini.

Menurut KT vampir berdarah murni adalah satu-satunya monster yang perlu diwaspadai, karena dari merekalah vampir lainnya dapat lahir dan mengacau dunia. Andai saja vampir berdarah murni seperti Seijuurou mampu menguasai nafsu mereka masing-masing pasti dunia akan menjadi damai. Ia menghela nafas pelan seraya menyandarkan bahunya pada pinggiran jendela yang ada di perpustakaan pribadi tempatnya berada. Kedua matanya menatap senja yang terlihat dari balik kaca jendela besar itu, ia masih bergeming di sana tanpa melakukan apapun. Bahkan Seijuurou pun membiarkan cahaya matahari senja menyentuh wajahnya kala ia menikmati pemandangan indah yang tersaji di tempat itu.

Menghela napas pelan, Seijuurou pun kembali membuka lembaran buku yang KT tulis ke sebuah halaman yang akan ia baca beberapa saat yang lalu. Sinar dari matahari senja jatuh tepat ke halaman yang terbuka dan tengah ia baca tersebut, secara tidak langsung membuat Seijuurou tersenyum sedikit sebelum ia terlarut ke dalam bacaan dari buku tersebut.

 _Vampir pada generasi pertama sesungguhnya bukanlah vampir seperti saat ini. Mereka adalah manusia yang mengikat perjanjian dengan para iblis, memberikan mereka usia panjang dan kekuatan yang luar biasa besarnya dengan sebuah imbalan, yaitu pertukaran dengan darah manusia. Mereka yang asli dijuluki sebagai True Bloods serta Putera dari Iblis yang mengakibatkan keseimbangan dari dunia menjadi goyah. Menurut legenda, vampir generasi pertama hanya berjumlah sebanyak dua orang, mereka merupakan nenek moyang bangsa vampir yang kini sudah tiada. Dua orang manusia yang mengikat perjanjian dengan iblis, mereka adalah sepasang saudara yang begitu tamak akan kekuasaan serta ambisi dalam diri mereka, untuk mencapai sebuah keabadian mereka pun mengambil sebuah aksi yang begitu drastis dan membuat mereka melahirkan vampir dalam generasi kedua dan seterusnya._

* * *

Kedua matanya yang sejernih langit di musim panas tersebut menatap ke arah ufuk barat secara terus-menerus, dimana seekor burung elang berbulu hitam yang tengah terbang tersebut menghindari cahaya senja yang terjadi di sana. Beberapa bayangan dari kepakan sayap serta suara yang keluar dari paruh kokoh burung tersebut membuat pemuda yang sedari tadi mengamatinya tersenyum kecil. Ia menghiraukan bagaimana angin senja menerpa tubuh ringkihnya secara bersamaan, maupun terik matahari yang menyengat kulit sensitifnya secara langsung andaikata sang pemuda tersebut tidak menggunakan sebuah payung berwarna biru tua untuk melindungi tubuhnya.

Kedua bola mata itu pun ikut terpejam untuk beberapa saat lamanya kala angin sejuk kembali menyentuh dirinya, membuat rambutnya yang tertata rapi sejak tadi kini halus dibelai oleh sang angin. Pemuda itu tak menampik bahwa tubuhnya yang hanya dibalut oleh sebuah kimono tradisional yang ia kenakan itu menggigil sesaat saat sang angin membelainya, namun sedingin apapun ia merasakan suhu dari sang angin tak membuatnya untuk kembali ke dalam kediaman besar yang ada di sana. Ia masih setia berdiri di samping tebing seraya melihat sang elang terbang di angkasa, seperti ia menemukan sebuah pemandangan yang begitu menarik perhatiannya, mirip seperti seorang anak kecil yang baru pertama kali melihat Natal dengan pohon Natal gemerlap yang disajikan di rumahnya. Ekspresi yang begitu tenang tersebut memberikan kesan yang begitu mendalam bagi orang-orang yang melihatnya saat ini, sebuah hal yang tidak jarang terjadi namun tak elak menampik kalau sosok pemuda yang tengah berdiri dengan tatapan matanya mengarah pada langit adalah sangat indah.

Pemuda itu sadar kalau sedara tadi ada sepasang mata yang terus-terusan memperhatikannya, seperti apa yang ia lakukan terhadap burung elang yang berputar-putar di atas langit biru. Hanya saja ia memaksa dirinya untuk tidak terpengaruh, ia masih saja diam berada di tempatnya dengan payung yang ia pegang dengan erat untuk melindungi tubuhnya. Beberapa menit pun berlalu, langit yang tadi berwarna oranye karena senja yang datang pun kini perlahan-lahan menggelap, membuat sang pemuda yang masih betah bertahan di sana tak mampu untuk tidak tersenyum. Ketika langit menggelap hampir sepenuhnya yang menandakan hari berganti dengan malam, ia pun mulai menurunkan payung yang menaunginya dan kemudian menutupnya sebelum memegang benda tersebut dengan kedua tangannya. Tatapannya yang sedari tadi mengarah pada langit senja pun mulai tertata dengan melihat hamparan hutan yang tersaji di bawah tebing tempatnya berdiri.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menatapku seperti itu, Shuuzo-kun?" gumam pemuda itu dengan lembut. Ia menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk menahan beberapa helai rambut berwarna biru langit untuk jatuh ke wajahnya.

Alunan dari langkah kaki yang mendekat pun mampu ia rasakan, begitu pula dengan aura kehadiran yang begitu kuat berasal dari pemilik langkah kaki tersebut. Pemuda itu pun menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat sosok orang yang sedari tadi menatapnya kini mulai mendekat.

"Sampai aku merasa puas," ujar sang pemilik langkah kaki tersebut. "Tetsuya-sama, sudah saatnya kita untuk pergi. Mereka mengharapkan kehadiran kita di pesta tersebut tepat waktu."

Sebuah helaan nafas pun mampu terdengar dari sosok pemuda yang mengenakan kimono tradisional tersebut, membuat orang yang bernama Shuuzo itu mau tak mau menyeringai kecil sebelum ia menghampiri sosoknya dalam jarak yang begitu dekat. Sebuah haori berwarna biru muda yang ada di genggaman Shuuzo pun kini diletakkan pada kedua bahu ringkih milik Tetsuya, membuat orang yang bersangkutan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan penuh keterkesanan yang tercetak jelas di kedua mata biru jernih tersebut. Shuuzo selalu protektif kepadanya meski yang bersangkutan berkata ia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri.

"Aku berharap kita masih memiliki waktu yang lama untuk berada di sini. Aku tidak mengharapkan waktu untuk pergi ke pesta itu tiba juga," gumam Tetsuya dengan lembut. Ia membiarkan Shuuzo menuntunnya menjauh dari tebing tempatnya berdiri tadi. Ada sebuah nada penyesalan yang tergambar di suaranya, meski hal itu terdengar begitu lembut namun Shuuzo cukup mengerti.

"Meski Anda mengeluh seperti ini, semua itu tidak akan mengubah fakta kalau kita sudah tidak memiliki waktu banyak lagi. Banyak orang yang mengharapkan kehadiran Anda di tempat itu, kurasa sebuah rumor yang beredar di antara para dewan vampir dengan pemburu vampir benar-benar menimbulkan rasa penasaran dari mereka," sahut Shuuzo, ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati sosok manis bernama Tetsuya itu memberinya tatapan datar, yang cukup membuat Shuuzo melebarkan seringainya. "Mereka tidak sabar untuk menanti adik dari seorang Nijimura Shuuzo untuk memulai debut pertamanya di muka umum."

"Yang mereka harapkan itu bukanlah kedatanganku, tapi kedatangan dari seorang ksatria legenda bernama Nijimura Shuuzo."

"Meski demikian, Anda adalah bintang utama dibalik ksatria legenda yang bernama Nijimura Shuuzo ini, tanpa bantuan Anda aku bukanlah apa-apa," Shuuzo pun menghela nafas panjang. "Lebih baik kita segera bergegas dan pergi ke sana, tak baik untuk datang terlambat bagi orang sepenting Anda, Tetsuya-sama."

Tetsuya hanya bisa mendesah ketika mendengarkan ucapan tersebut, namun dalam hati ia pun setuju dengan Shuuzo yang tengah membimbingnya untuk segera beranjak dari tempat itu. Meski demikian, sang vampir berambut biru langit tersebut berharap waktu tidak berputar secepat ini dan masih mengizinkannya untuk menatap keindahan langit senja yang sekarang ini masih bergulir, namun Tetsuya sadar kalau apa yang ia inginkan itu tak akan bisa terkabul mengingat agenda yang Shuuzo rancangkan untuknya malam ini sudah menjadi prioritas utama.

Meski sang vampir tak menoleh ke belakang maupun melihat ke arah langit, ia bisa menyadari kalau tatapan tajam dari elang hitam yang ia perhatikan sedari tadi mengarah padanya dengan tatapan penuh selidik. Burung elang tersebut masih terbang di atas langit sebelum menukik tajam ke arah Tetsuya dan Shuuzo.

Sudah mengantisipasi hal ini untuk terjadi maka Tetsuya pun menghentikan langkahnya untuk beberapa saat, ia pun mengangkat lengan kanannya rendah dan menjadikannya sebagai tempat tengger bagi sang elang hitam yang kini beristirahat dengan santai di atas lengan Tetsuya, pemuda itu pun tersenyum tipis kemudian. Pemuda itu tidaklah berjengit kalau cakar tajam dari sang burung elang menancap di kulitnya, terima kasih kepada lengan kimono yang tengah ia kenakan melindungi kulitnya. Meski kain kimono itu tipis, namun kekuatanannya tak bisa diremehkan.

"Tetsuya-sama," panggil Shuuzo lagi, pemuda itu terlihat antara ingin menyeret Tetsuya untuk menghampiri kereta kuda yang telah menunggu mereka dengan mengabadikan pemandangan indah yang diciptakan oleh Tetsuya bersama elang peliharaannya tersebut.

Seperti tak mengindahkan ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh Shuuzo, Tetsuya terlihat begitu fokus membelai bulu-bulu indah milik sang elang peliharaan. Bahkan tak jarang senyuman tipis pun terpasang di wajahnya ketika ia melakukan hal itu, ia terlihat begitu menikmati momen berharga yang tengah terjadi saat ini. Sudah lama ia tak bertemu dengan Zero, nama sang elang, dan perlu ia akui kalau ia merindukan kehadiran dari burung elang yang kali ini tengah bermanja-manja dalam belaiannya.

Pesta yang Hanataro adakan akan dimulai sebentar lagi, Tetsuya mengetahui hal itu dengan jelas, hanya saja sosok sang vampir tersebut tak menginginkan keramaian yang menyapu sosoknya meski seperti kata Shuuzo kalau ia adalah orang penting. Andai saja ia tak membutuhkan debut pertamanya setelah beberapa tahun terakhir absen untuk mendekati dewan vampir lagi, mungkin Tetsuya akan lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktunya bersama dengan Zero di padang rumput luas ini. Mungkin saja ia bisa membaca beberapa buku baru yang ia temukan di perpustakaan keluarga Nijimura, yang jelas apapun bisa Tetsuya lakukan selama ia jauh dari keramaian serta pengawasan tak mengenakan dari dewan vampir.

Dunia benar-benar berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat sejak terakhir Tetsuya melihatnya, bangsa vampir yang seharusnya masih memasuki era monarki kini sudah berubah menjadi era demokratik dengan dewan sebagai pimpinan utama. Shuuzo sudah menjelaskan sebisanya mengapa hal seperti ini bisa terjadi ketika Tetsuya bertanya padanya, namun sang vampir sendiri merasa penjelasan dari Shuuzo tersebut tak membuatnya puas, oleh karena itu Tetsuya ingin melihat dunia dengan mata kepalanya sendiri dan merasakan perubahan itu sendiri. Dalam hati sang vampir dengan rupa manis itu bertanya-tanya seberapa besar perubahan era yang terjadi selama ini, dan dengan perang yang sudah berhenti setelah perjanjian antara bangsa vampir dan pemburu vampir terjadi maka Tetsuya tak perlu ragu lagi kalau perubahan memang terjadi secara besar-besaran.

Pemuda itu memejamkan kedua matanya untuk beberapa detik lamanya sebelum ia kembali membuka sepasang mata itu, objek yang menjadi perhatiannya adalah sang elang yang balik menatapnya dengan penuh tanya di sana.

"Kelihatannya yang tak pernah berubah di sini adalah dirimu, Zero-kun, bagaimana pendapatmu mengenai ini semua?" Tanya Tetsuya dengan lembut.

Tetsuya melihat bagaimana Zero mengendikkan kepala kecilnya dan memberikannya sebuah tatapan tajam yang seolah-olah berkata 'banyak hal yang terjadi, tapi kenapa tidak kau melihatnya sendiri dengan kedua matamu daripada bertanya padaku?' kepada Tetsuya. Bibir sang vampir berambut biru langit itu pun berkedut singkat, ia setuju dengan aksi yang Zero berikan padanya.

"Kurasa begitu," gumamnya singkat. Ia pun meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bawah paruh tajam sang elang dan membiarkan burung peliharaannya tersebut melukai jari tersebut sampai darah keluar dari lukanya.

Tetsuya yang begitu fokus pada pemandangan yang Zero sajikan tersebut menghiraukan sosok Shuuzo yang membeku di tempat kala ia melihat jari telunjuk kanan milik Tetsuya berdarah, dan jangan lupakan akan aroma darah yang begitu harum dan menggoda tersebut membuat baik iris Shuuzo dan Zero berubah warna menjadi merah darah. Tetsuya melihat bagaimana Zero mendekatkan paruhnya pada luka di jari Tetsuya sebelum sang elang membuka paruhnya dan menghisap darah yang merembes di sana untuk beberapa detik lamanya.

Pada saat yang sama Shuuzo pun terlihat begitu tersiksa dan mencoba untuk mengendalikan dirinya, ia tak ingin menyerang Tetsuya maupun mendapatkan konsekuensi ketika menyerang sang vampir berambut biru langit tersebut. Untuk itulah sang ksatria hanya bisa menahan napas dan menyuruh dirinya untuk tak bergerak meski kedua iris hitamnya kini telah berubah warna menjadi merah darah, menandakan dirinya tengah terangsang oleh darah dan sangat menghendaki untuk meminum darah milik Tetsuya yang aromanya begitu lezat tersebut.

"Cukup, Zero-kun," perintah Tetsuya dengan pelan, membuat sang elang menghentikan aktivitasnya dan kembali normal, begitu pula dengan iris gelapnya tersebut. "Lebih baik kau segera kembali ke kamarku di kediaman Nijimura, aku akan menjemputmu setelah pesta selesai."

Dengan ucapan tersebut sang vampir manis itu pun mengangkat lengannya yang menjadi tempat bertengger Zero dan memberi sebuah dorongan pelan, di saat yang sama Zero pun mulai melebarkan kedua sayapnya sebelum ia terbang meninggalkan kedua vampir tersebut sendiri lagi. Suara kepakan sayap serta vokal khasnya itu membuat Tetsuya tersenyum.

Sepeninggal Zero, Tetsuya menatap jarinya yang masih berdarah. Ia pun menjilat jari tersebut dan membiarkan kedua irisnya berubah warna menjadi merah darah setelahnya. Air liur vampir darah murni seperti dirinya mampu menyembuhkan luka ringan seperti ini, dan ketika Tetsuya selesai menjilati darahnya sendiri serta mengamati jari tersebut ia pun sudah tak mendapati bekas luka yang ada di sana. Puas akan apa yang ia lakukan, Tetsuya pun mendongakkan kepalanya untuk bertemu langsung dengan Shuuzo yang masih menatapnya dengan begitu intens.

"Shuuzo-kun, kita bisa pergi sekarang," ujar Tetsuya. Wajahnya kembali tak mengisyaratkan emosi sedikit pun seraya ia mulai berjalan lagi.

Shuuzo yang masih membeku di sana langsung tersadar akan kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut mungil Tetsuya, dan ketika ia sadar dirinya hanya bisa menatap punggung sang vampir berparas manis tersebut dalam diam. Darah dari vampir berdarah murni itu memang sangat menggiurkan, seperti sebuah minuman mahal yang langka dan mampu menggugah selera vampir maupun iblis untuk meminumnya. Shuuzo sudah pernah meminum darah dari vampir berdarah murni sebanyak apapun selama hidupnya, namun baru kali ini Shuuzo hampir tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya hanya karena ia mencium aroma darah yang berasal dari Tetsuya. Sosok pemuda yang mengenakan kimono tradisional ini memang sebuah pengecualian, ia begitu berbeda dengan vampir berdarah murni lainnya, aromanya begitu tua dan sepuluh kali lipat lebih menggiurkan.

 _Kekuatan dari leluhur vampir memang mengerikan,_ pikir Shuuzo sebelum ia bergegas untuk menyusul Tetsuya yang sudah berjalan lebih dahulu di depannya.

Keduanya pun tak mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun sepanjang perjalanan ke arah kereta kuda yang telah dipersiapkan untuk Tetsuya. Dan dalam diam pun Shuuzo menggenggam jemari mungil Tetsuya saat ia membantu sang vampir berambut biru langit tersebut untuk masuk ke dalam kereta kuda yang pintunya telah dibukakan oleh seorang vampir penjaga pintu. Kereta kuda yang membawa mereka berdua pun mulai berjalan setelah keduanya duduk di dalamnya secara berhadapan.

Tetsuya menatap pemandangan yang tersaji dari balik jendela kereta kuda yang bergerak tersebut, sementara itu Shuuzo masih betah menatap sosok Tetsuya dalam diam. Semua itu terjadi untuk beberapa menit lamanya tanpa ada seorang pun yang berani memecah kesunyian di antara keduanya. Suara desahan dari napas Tetsuya lah yang pertama kali memecahnya, sebelum guratan hangat namun tak terdefinisi di kedua mata itu mengarah pada Shuuzo.

"Shuuzo-kun, aku penasaran dengan dewan vampir yang dibentuk oleh Akashi Masaomi. Bisakah kau memberiku informasi mengenai siapa Akashi Masaomi tersebut?" Tanya Tetsuya, kedua tangannya berada di atas pangkuannya seraya ia bertemu tatap dengan Shuuzo dalam diam.

Shuuzo menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. "Dewan vampir seperti yang Anda ketahui adalah dewan demokratik untuk bangsa vampir, dewan ini terbentuk setelah perubahan era yang ditandai oleh Kaisar ketiga kerajaan monarki vampir, Shirogane Eiji, yang memutuskan untuk tidur abadi 2000 tahun yang lalu. Selama lima tahun lebih pergolakan hebat pun terjadi dan persitegangan antara bangsa vampir dengan pemburu pun dapat dirasakan karena kevakuman kepemimpian untuk duduk di atas tahta. Akashi Masaomi yang merupakan senat dalam pemerintahan Kaisar Shirogane pun mengambil alih pemerintahan, dan karena desakan dari vampir kelas bangsawan yang menginginkan perubahan kepemimpinan maka kerajaan monarki yang dulu terbentuk kini sudah tiada lagi. Bangsa vampir yang dulu dipimpin oleh Kaisar imperial pun kini dipimpin oleh sekelompok vampir bangsawan yang menamakan diri mereka sebagai dewan vampir. Akashi Masaomi dan Furihata Akemi adalah satu-satunya vampir berdarah murni yang mengambil tempat sebagai ketua dewan vampir."

Tetsuya mendengarkan penjelasan yang Shuuzo berikan dalam diam, ia berpikir kalau pergantian pemerintahan seperti itu bukanlah hal yang sangat bijak untuk dilakukan melihat pergolakan yang terjadi terasa begitu kuat. Bahkan setelah 2000 tahun sejak para dewan berkuasa, rasa kaku yang diakibatkan oleh pergantian pemimpin pun masih mampu dirasakan di udara. Dunia memang sudah berubah, lebih dari apa yang Tetsuya pernah pikirkan.

"Akashi Masaomi adalah ketua dari dewan vampir dengan Furihata Akemi sebagai anggota dalam dewan. Kedua keluarga itu adalah dua dari segelintir keluarga vampir berdarah murni yang masih aktif sampai sekarang, melihat kebanyakan dari vampir berdarah murni memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam tidur abadi atau menghabisi nyawa mereka sendiri," kata Shuuzo lagi.

Sang vampir berambut biru langit itu memberikan anggukan paham atas penjelasan yang Shuuzo berikan. Zaman sudah berganti, dan Tetsuya tak bisa membiarkan dirinya menatap ke belakang terus. Mungkin sang vampir berambut biru langit tersebut akan menyukai era yang sekarang ini, dan hal pertama yang harus ia lakukan adalah menghadiri pesta yang Hanataro Ryouhei adakan. Meski Tetsuya sudah meyakinkan dirinya kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja, ia tak bisa seratus persen yakin akan hal itu. Dadanya bergemuruh dan darahnya berdesir kuat, ia mendapatkan sebuah firasat yang buruk akan hal ini. Tetsuya secara tak sadar meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya di atas dada kirinya, tepat dimana jantungnya berdetak dengan keras.

Tetsuya memejamkan kedua matanya seraya mencoba untuk mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. Perasaan aneh tersebut mulai menghantui dirinya, entah apa yang akan terjadi namun Tetsuya mempercayai instingnya sendiri. Setelah dirasa sang vampir mampu mengendalikan dirinya, ia pun kembali membuka kedua matanya yang terpejam dan menatap sosok Shuuzo yang menatapnya dengan kekhawatiran yang terbesit di sana.

"Aku tak apa-apa, Shuuzo-kun," kata Tetsuya, mencoba meyakinkan sang vampir berambut hitam tersebut. "Kau bisa melanjutkan penjelasanmu lagi."

Dalam sekali lihat Shuuzo masih tidak terlalu mempercayai ucapan Tetsuya akan dirinya yang baik-baik saja tersebut, karena terlihat sekali sang vampir berambut biru langit tersebut tidak baik-baik saja. Namun mengingat Tetsuya sudah menyuruhnya untuk melanjutkan penjelasan akan dewan vampir, Shuuzo tak mampu menolaknya sehingga ia pun kembali memberinya penjelasan singkat untuk memberi informasi kepada Tetsuya.

"Seperti yang saya katakan tadi, dewan vampir terdiri dari dua orang vampir berdarah murni dan delapan orang vampir bangsawan. Mereka menjaga keseimbangan di dunia ini serta mewakili bangsa vampir setelah era monarki berakhir. Sampai saat ini, Akashi Masaomi masih belum lengser dari jabatannya sebagai ketua dari dewan vampir," kata Shuuzo. Kereta kuda yang membawa mereka berdua sudah keluar dari hutan dan kini tengah memasuki jalanan utama. "Akashi Masaomi adalah orang yang sangat ambisius dan mengutamakan kesempurnaan. Kemurnian darah adalah prioritas utamanya, dan untuk menjaga kemurnian darah untuk keturunannya ia pun berencana untuk menikahkah penerus dari keluarga Akashi dengan adik dari Furihata Akemi."

"Akashi Seijuurou dengan Furihata Kouki, bukankah begitu?" Tanya Tetsuya, wajahnya terlihat begitu datar bersamaan dengan suara yang terlontar di sana. Meski begitu Shuuzo mampu menangkap kilat ketertarikan dalam bola mata berwarna biru langit tersebut.

"Putera dari Akashi Masaomi dan Akashi Shiori, Akashi Seijuurou," di sini Shuuzo mau tak mau menghela napas panjang yang cukup membuat Tetsuya tertawa kecil. "Dan juga putera baptis saya."

"Kelihatannya Akashi-san benar-benar menarikmu ke dalam lingkaran kekuasaannya dengan menjadikanmu sebagai Ayah baptis dari puteranya," sahut Tetsuya. Ia pun menyenderkan bahunya pada sandaran empuk yang ada di belakang. Senyum kecil yang terkembang di bibir Tetsuya pun tidak pudar sedikit pun. "Jadi pasangan kita malam ini adalah Akashi Seijuurou dengan Furihata Kouki, dua vampir berdarah murni yang tersisa. Kalau mereka bersatu, maka anak-anak mereka akan menjadi vampir berdarah murni yang sangat kuat."

"Kelihatannya Anda bisa meramalkannya, Tetsuya-sama."

"Itu bukanlah sebuah ramalan, Shuuzo-kun, hanya sebuah kalimat singkat yang aku pikirkan saja. Entahlah, aku memiliki firasat kalau perjodohan di antara keduanya akan mengalami sebuah pergolakan yang hebat, seperti bukan pilihan yang bijak untuk dilakukan."

Shuuzo tidak ingin menyela ucapan yang Tetsuya lontarkan tersebut karena ia mempercayai apa yang Tetsuya katakan. Shuuzo bukanlah orang yang gampang percaya akan perkataan yang diucapkan oleh seseorang padanya, ia adalah tipe pria yang mudah curiga serta susah menaruh kepercayaan kepada orang lain. Namun di sini Shuuzo menaruh kepercayaan yang besar terhadap vampir berambut biru langit tersebut, dan semua itu bukan tanpa alasan yang jelas. Shuuzo tidak terlalu mengerti kemampuan yang dimiliki oleh Tetsuya, namun ia tahu sang vampir mampu meramalkan apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan, oleh karena itu Shuuzo pun percaya pada perkataan Tetsuya mengenai perjodohan yang Akashi Masaomi lakukan terhadap putranya dengan adik dari Furihata Akemi tersebut.

Dan ucapan yang terlontar dari bibir Tetsuya pun mengantarkan keduanya kembali ke dalam kesunyian yang nyaman dan tanpa jeda, mereka berdua terhanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing sepanjang perjalanan berlangsung.

Shuuzo yang terdiam sedari tadi pun tak dapat menyangkal kalau pikirannya dipenuhi oleh sosok vampir manis yang duduk di hadapannya tersebut. Tetsuya bukanlah vampir berdarah murni biasa, ia bisa dikatakan sebagai elemen ganjil yang seharusnya tak ada di dunia ini namun anehnya ia hadir di dunia sebagai sosok individu yang begitu unik. Dalam hati Shuuzo bersumpah untuk melindungi sang vampir berambut biru langit itu dengan sepenuh hatinya, meski itu artinya ia harus berkorban nyawa. Ia tak akan membiarkan dewan vampir yang tamak itu maupun asosiasi pemburu vampir melebarkan cengkeraman mereka pada sosok vampir ini. Bila mereka mendapatkan Tetsuya, Shuuzo bisa membayangkan kekacauan apa yang akan terjadi di dunia, dan membayangkan itu saja sudah membuat Shuuzo bertekad untuk melindungi Tetsuya.

 _Tetsuya-sama, sesuai sumpah yang saya ucapkan kepada Anda waktu itu, saya berjanji untuk melindungi Anda meski itu artinya nyawa saya sebagai taruhannya,_ pikir Shuuzo dengan tekad yang begitu kuat.

Dalam diam Shuuzo melihat sosok mungil dari Tetsuya mengeratkan haori formal yang ia pakaiakan di bahunya untuk mencari kehangatan. Meski Tetsuya adalah seorang vampir, ia selalu bertingkah berbeda dari kebanyakan vampir, dan Shuuzo tak perlu mencari jawaban untuk mengetahui alasannya. Bila ada orang di dunia ini yang tahu seperti apa Tetsuya, maka orang tersebut adalah Shuuzo sendiri.

Sepanjang perjalan menuju ke dalam kediaman besar keluarga Hanataro, baik Shuuzo dan Tetsuya sama-sama tak mengucap kalimat sedikit pun, mereka memilih untuk terlarut ke dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

* * *

Pintu besar yang terbuka itu menampilkan keindahan yang tersaji di dalamnya, membuat siapapun yang berkunjung ke dalam rumah besar itu akan merasakan atmosfer yang begitu berbeda dari kehidupan sehari-hari. Begitu mewah, megah, klasik, dan berkelas adalah apa yang tercantum di sana. Banyak vampir dan pemburu yang menikmati suasana pesta besar yang dibuat oleh Hanataro Ryouhei, dan mereka semua dibalut dengan busana-busana berkelas yang menunjukkan kalau mereka ini memiliki status kedudukan yang sangat tinggi di mata masyarakat.

Iringan musik klasik pun terdengar di lantai dansa, di sana mereka semua bisa melihat beberapa pasangan ikut berdansa dengan diiringi oleh musik yang dibawakan oleh orkestra handal. Disamping itu pula, tamu-tamu yang diundang oleh tuan rumah kelihatan tengah berbaur antara satu sama lainnya, dan tak jarang dari mereka tengah berada dalam beberapa grup pembicaraan serta menyombongkan diri mereka masing-masing.

Semuanya terlihat begitu menikmati pesta yang tersaji di sana, hampir semuanya lebih tepatnya karena Akashi Seijuurou yang sedari tadi berdiri di samping pilar besar dekat meja makanan terlihat tidak senang. Ini semua bukanlah idenya untuk menghabiskan malam, dan kalau saja Ibunya tak mendesaknya untuk ikut dengan embel-embel ia akan bertemu dengan Nijimura maka Seijuurou pun tak akan berdiri seperti orang bodoh di hamparan lautan vampir yang tengah memandangnya dengan nafsu tersebut. Seijuurou pun meletakkan gelas anggur bekas wine merah yang ia habiskan di atas meja seraya menenggelamkan dirinya dalam lamunan.

Ia adalah satu dari beberapa vampir dari kelas vampir berdarah murni yang hadir di sana, dan melihat kedudukan vampir berdarah murni selalu di atas vampir-vampir kelas lainnya maka Seijuurou akan mendapatkan perhatian ekstra. Terlebih lagi warna rambut serta mata yang mencolok seperti miliknya hanya akan memberikan identitas berasa dari mana Seijuurou itu.

Sejak Seijuurou datang ke dalam ruangan itu, dirinya sudah dikerumuni oleh vampir-vampir kelas bangsawan serta mendapatkan tatapan ganas dari para pemburu vampir yang hadir. Seijuurou maklum mengapa mereka mengerumuninya, ia berasal dari keluarga Akashi yang dirumorkan akan memegang tahta selanjutnya, namun rasa toleransinya akan obrolan yang tak berguna dari mereka semua beserta pemandangan menjijikkan dimana mereka mencoba melemparkan anak-anak mereka untuk menggodanya semakin tipis. Ketika ia mendapat celah, Seijuurou pun memanfaatkannya dan kemudian kabur dari obrolan tak berguna tersebut.

Selain itu semua, sang Pangeran berambut merah darah pun juga tak menemukan dimana orangtuanya berada sekarang ini, bahkan kehadiran mereka berdua pun sama sekali tak dirasakan oleh Seijuurou. Sang Pangeran sangat yakin kalau Ayah dan Ibunya akan hadir dalam pesta bodoh ini, hanya saja sedari tadi Seijuurou belum menemukan keberadaan mereka. Ia ingin sekali mencari mereka berdua, namun mengingat kalau ia masih berada dalam perang dingin dengan sang Ayah serta ia tak ingin terjebak dalam obrolan tak berguna yang digunakan mereka semua untuk mendekatinya pun cukup membuat Seijuurou tidak berpindah dari tempatnya. Ia pun terus berdiri di samping meja tempat minuman berada, dengan tangan kananya memegang segelas wine darah yang sudah ia teguk setengahnya.

Seijuurou menghiraukan tatapan orang-orang yang tertuju padanya, pikirannya terus mengarah pada keberadaan sang Ayah dan Ibu, namun di satu sisi ia juga mencari-cari keberadaan Nijimura yang menurut Ibunya juga menghadiri pesta yang Hanataro adakan tersebut. Ketika Seijuurou terlalu larut dalam pikirannya sendiri, ia gagal menyadari keberadaan seseorang yang sudah mengawasinya sejak tadi dengan seringai yang terpatri di wajah orang itu, maupun dua orang yang tengah berjalan menghampirinya. Sang Pangeran baru tersadar akan kehadiran dua orang tersebut saat sebuah suara yang merdu memanggil namanya, membuat Seijuurou berbalik dan menemukan seorang wanita cantik berambut panjang dengan gaun merahnya berdiri di hadapannya.

"Seijuurou-kun, senang sekali melihatmu hadir di acara yang Hanataro-san adakan ini," sahut wanita tersebut. Bibirnya yang terpoles oleh lipstik berwarna merah marun tersebut membentuk sebuah senyuman yang ditujukan kepada sosok Seijuurou. "Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengan dirimu."

Kedua mata heterokromatik Seijuurou menatap sosok wanita tersebut untuk beberapa saat lamanya dan ia pun mengenali wanita tersebut sebagai Furihata Akemi, rekan serta aliansi keluarganya.

"Akemi-san, aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu di sini," sapa Seijuurou yang sekadar ingin berbasa-basi melihat dirinya tidak bisa kabur begitu saja tanpa menimbulkan kesan buruk untuk keluarganya. Tentu saja Akemi berada di pesta ini, mengingat pesta yang diadakan oleh Hanataro adalah pesta besar dan mereka yang memiliki status tinggi seperti para dewan vampir pun tentu akan diundang untuk hadir.

Jujur Seijuurou kurang menyukai sosok Furihata Akemi ini meski wanita tersebut begitu ramah kepadanya. Ia tidak menyukai sosok Akemi bukan karena sang vampir wanita tersebut menyetujui rencana gila yang Ayah Seijuurou miliki, mengenai menyatukan keluarga mereka berdua yang mana Seijuurou harus menjadi korban di sini. Tidak, sang Pangeran tidak menyukai Akemi bukan karena alasan sepele mengenai itu. Furihata Akemi, meskipun ia seorang vampir berdarah murni dan mendapat posisi sebagai anggota dewan yang terhormat tersebut terkenal dengan tindakannya yang sangat ekstrim. Ia tidak lebih dari seorang jalang yang tak takut untuk melakukan apa saja demi sebuah kekuasaan. Seijuurou tidak perlu menjadi seorang yang jenius untuk melihat sosok menakutkan dari wanita berparas manis nan lembut di hadapannya tersebut, ia tahu monster seperti apa Furihata Akemi dan untuk mendapatkan kekuasaan lebih sang vampir wanita tersebut tidak berpikir dua kali untuk menjual adiknya sendiri pada keluarga Akashi. Alasan itulah yang membuat Seijuurou tidak menyukai Akemi, dan menurutnya Akemi adalah penghalang dari rencana milik Seijuurou sehingga ia perlu untuk disingkirkan.

Dari informasi yang Seijuurou terima dari asistennya, wanita ini adalah dalang yang membongkar makam dari beberapa leluhur vampir dan membunuh mereka, untuk memastikan agar mereka tidak bangkit untuk sekali lagi karena bila leluhur vampir berdarah murni bangun dari tidur panjang mereka bisa dipastikan kekuasaan demokratis yang tercipta sekarang ini akan berubah dan Akemi akan kehilangan kekuasaannya.

Seijuurou membiarkan kepala keluarga Furihata tersebut terus berbicara, sekadar untuk beramah-tamah dengannya meski Seijuurou tahu betapa palsunya keramahan yang ditunjukkan padanya tersebut. Kedua matanya secara diam-diam beralih dari sosok wanita cantik tersebut untuk menatap sosok yang berdiri di samping Akemi. Sosok itu adalah sosok yang tidak Seijuurou kenal sebelumnya dan secara tidak langsung membangkitkan sebuah perasaan aneh dari dalam diri Seijuurou. Sang Pangeran melihat betapa menariknya sosok tersebut, mencoba berdiri dengan anggun meskipun tubuhnya sedikit bergetar karena kegugupan yang ia rasanya, dan Seijuurou menemukan perhatiannya dicuri saat detik itu juga.

Tanpa perlu bertanya maupun menggunakan kekuatannya untuk memastikan level dari vampir yang berdiri di samping Akemi pun Seijuurou sudah tahu, ia adalah vampir berdarah murni. Mengenakan setelah berwarna putih dengan dengan sebuah bunga mawar merah berada di sakunya, rambut pendek yang menyentuh leher berwarna kecoklatan dengan warna bola nada yang senada dengan warna rambutnya. Meski sosok tersebut tak mau bertemu mata dengan Seijuurou, sang Pangeran mampu melihat betapa manisnya sosok tersebut. Dan sekarang ia tahu siapa pemuda tersebut, ia adalah calon pengantin Seijuurou yang berada dalam kontral keluarga Akashi dan Furihata. Dia adalah Furihata Kouki.

 _Dia manis, seperti anjing kecil yang ketakutan,_ pikir Seijuurou dalam hati kala dirinya terus memperhatikan sosok Kouki dengan lekat. Bila sebelumnya Seijuurou menolak perjodohan yang dilakukan oleh kedua pihak keluarga, maka setelah melihat sosok Furihata Kouki secara langsung Seijuurou mulai mempertimbangkan keputusannya tersebut.

"Seijuurou-kun, mari kuperkenalkan dirimu dengan adik kesayanganku, Furihata Kouki, dan dia adalah calon pengantinmu!" Sahut Akemi dengan nada ceria. "Dan Kouki, pemuda yang ada di hadapanmu ini adalah Akashi Seijuurou, pewaris dari keluarga Akashi dan juga merupakan calon suamimu."

Dan Seijuurou pun tersenyum kecil ketika kedua vampir tersebut saling menatap satu sama lain. Bila Seijuurou menatap Kouki penuh akan kepercayaan diri, maka Furihata muda itu pun masih malu-malu untuk bertemu mata dengan Seijuurou, bahkan Seijuurou bisa melihat bagaimana kedua pipi putih tersebut bersemu merah kala keduanya bertatapan.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Kouki," kata Seijuurou dengan lembut, ia pun mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah sosok Kouki yang masih mematung di samping Akemi.

Kelihatannya adik dari Akemi ini sama sekali tak memiliki kepercayaan diri besar seperti apa yang kakaknya miliki.

"S-Sama-sama, A-Akashi-san," balas Kouki yang sedikit gemetar karena saking gugupnya berdiri di hadapan Seijuurou.

Vampir muda itu pun secara perlahan menyambut uluran tangan yang Seijuurou tawarkan padanya. Sang Pangeran yang menangkap jemari mungil tersebut menyeringai kecil sebelum membawa tangan Kouki yang ada dalam genggamannya ke atas dan sejajar dan bibirnya, ia pun mencium punggung tangan sang calon pengantin dengan lembut, sebuah hal normal yang dilakukan oleh siapapun untuk menyapa calon pendamping hidup mereka untuk pertama kali. Dalam diam Seijuurou menikmati pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya dimana Kouki hanya bisa merona merah kala Seijuurou mencium punggung tangannya.

Meski interaksi di antara mereka berdua tersebut disaksikan oleh Akemi dan yang lainnya dengan penuh ketertarikan, Seijuurou membiarkan hal itu untuk terjadi karena dirinya terlalu jatuh akan pesona yang Kouki terbarkan kepadanya. Entah mengapa ia merasa seperti bukan dirinya sendiri, rasanya seperti ia tengah terhipnotis dan tak mampu melakukan apapun kecuali meletakkan perhatiannya pada sosok Furihata Kouki. Ada yang salah di sini, Seijuurou menyadari hal itu namun dirinya tak mampu melihat apa yang salah.

Interaksi keduanya pun terus bergulir sampai Akemi yang kelihatan begitu senang akan respon Seijuurou pun menghilang di sana, meninggalkan sosok Seijuurou dengan Kouki sendirian untuk memberikan waktu kepada mereka berinteraksi dengan satu sama lainnya. Obrolan kecil yang mereka berdua lakukan mampu memberikan efek kepada Kouki, membuat sang vampir berdarah murni tersebut rileks dan menurunkan penjagaannya, bahkan ia pun tak terlalu nervous lagi ketika tanpa sengaja Seijuurou menyentuh jemarinya maupun bahunya.

Pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapan mereka semua terlihat begitu luar biasa, interaksi dua orang vampir berdarah murni yang begitu langka terjadi, dan beberapa vampir perempuan yang melihat hal itu pun hanya bisa mengagumi sosok Seijuurou dan Kouki yang mereka rasa sangat cocok.

Sebuah alunan lagu klasik pun kembali diperdengarkan oleh para pemain musik, mengiringi beberapa tamu yang tengah melakukan dansa di lantai dansa. Seijuurou yang baru akan membuka mulutnya untuk mengajak Kouki berdansa di lantai dansa pun langsung mengurungkan niatnya, alunan lagu yang dibawakan oleh para pemain musik tersebut menyadarkannya dari sebuah ilusi yang terlihat seperti mimpi, membuat sang Pangeran yang terlihat begitu nyaman menuntun Kouki untuk berbicara pun langsung terdiam dalam seribu bahasa sebelum ia menyentuh keningnya sendiri. Badannya terasa begitu lemah seperti ada sesuatu yang menyerap energinya secara tiba-tiba, dan rasanya Seijuurou tak kuasa untuk berdiri meski keinginan untuk terjatuh pun ia tahan sebisa mungkin. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dengan keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pori-pori tubuhnya.

"Akashi-san, a-apa kau baik-baik saja?" Kouki yang terlihat sedikit panik pun langsung bertanya, ia menyentuh lengan Seijuurou.

Seijuurou yang tiba-tiba merasakan sakit kepala saat alunan musik dimainkan pun mau tak mau memejamkan kedua matanya, ia tak menghiraukan kalau orang yang baru ia kenal serta membuatnya tertarik itu mengkhawatirkannya. Ilusi, pikiran Seijuurou berteriak padanya kalau ia tengah terkena ilusi sejak tadi meski dirinya tidak tahu kapan hal itu terjadi, dan alunan musik yang tengah bergulir itu pun membuat semuanya menjadi semakin runyam. Ia ingin tersadar dan pergi dari ruangan itu, namun kedua kakinya yang begitu lemas dan masih membeku di tempat serta tidak mau bekerjasama dengan dirinya. Pada kenyataannya sang Pangeran yang terkenal atas keabsolutannya tersebut tak menyadari sejak kapan ia terkena ilusi yang tengah ia derita itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kouki," ujar Seijuurou dengan kalem, dirinya menahan sakit kepala yang ia derita, dan secara tak langsung ia pun mencoba meyakinkan Kouki kalau semuanya baik-baik saja.

Kedua matanya yang terasa begitu berat dan ingin sekali ia tahan untuk tidak terpejam yang mengakibatkan ia akan tertidur pun hampir gagal ia lakukan, dan semua itu diakibatkan oleh sepasang tangan mungil yang tiba-tiba menangkup kedua pipinya. Sentuhan tangan tersebut terasa begitu sejuk namun hangat pada saat yang sama, dan dari ukuran keduanya Seijuurou bisa mengetahui kalau pemilik dari sepasang tangan tersebut bukanlah Kouki mengingat milik Kouki terasa lebih besar dari yang sekarang ini. Seijuurou mampu mencium aroma vanilla yang keluar dari sang pemilik tangan tersebut kala ia merasakan tubuhnya mendekat pada sosok itu.

"Ia akan baik-baik saja. Kau Furihata-san 'kan?" sang pemilik tangan tersebut berucap.

Seijuurou yang pandangannya sedikit kabur pun tetap berusaha untuk melihat ke depan, dan ia pun menemukan sosok seorang malaikat berambut biru langit tengah berada di hadapannya, dengan kedua tangan sang malaikat menangkup kedua pipinya.

"Ilusi?" suara baritone dari seorang pria juga terdengar di sana. Seijuurou yang baru menyadari hal itu tak bisa membuat dirinya untuk berpaling dari sosok yang tengah menatapnya dengan sepasang mata biru langit tersebut.

"Ilusi yang berlapis, racun dalam ilusi lebih tepatnya," tangan kanan milik sang malaikat berambut biru langit tersebut memancarkan sebuah aura berwarna keemasan dan Seijuurou pun mendapati telapak tangan tersebut menempel pada keningnya kemudian.

Rasa berat yang tubuh serta kepalanya rasakan tersebut langsung menghilang secara perlahan-lahan, rasanya seperti tumpukan beban yang menyerangnya sejak tadi langsung menghilang begitu saja tanpa ada penjelasan yang logis. Rasa sakit yang memudar kini secara keseluruhannya hilang, dan Seijuurou yang sadar kalau tubuhnya menggigil sejak tadi kini mulai merasakan kehangatan yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya, secara tidak langsung ia menyukai hal itu meski tidak terucap.

"R-racun dalam ilusi...A-apa itu yang menyebabkan orang-orang tumbang?" Suara Kouki terdengar lagi, membuat Seijuurou dalam hati bertanya-tanya apa maksud ucapan tersebut.

Seijuurou yang kini kembali mampu mengendalikan dirinya sendiri pun mulai menyadari akan apa yang Kouki ucapkan, ia pun menyadari kalau musik yang ia dengar tadi sudah tak bersuara lagi. Namun apa yang menarik perhatiannya bukanlah minusnya musik yang seharusnya ada di sana, namun orang-orang yang menjadi tamu pesta tersebut tumbang satu persatu dengan beberapa dari mereka mulai berubah menjadi abu bagi vampir (atau pecahan kristal bagi vampir berdarah murni) serta mayat bagi manusia, menandakan kalau mereka tewas secara di tempat. Hanya empat orang yang masih berdiri di sana, dan beberapa orang yang masih tersadar pun tiba-tiba saja langsung tumbang secara misterius seperti ada yang menyerang mereka.

Sang Pangeran melihat semua itu, kedua matanya menemukan sosok ibunya tergolek di atas lantai tak berdaya sementara sang Ayah tengah bertempur dengan seseorang sebelum ia terjatuh dan tumbang begitu saja. Saat tubuh sang Ayah terjatuh dan berubah menjadi pecahan kristal seperti milik sang Ibu, Seijuurou menemukan sosok seorang laki-laki tinggi dan berbadan kekar dengan rambut berwarna hitam berdiri di belakang sosok Masaomi tadi. Laki-laki itu menatap sosok keempatnya dengan penuh kesengitan di sana, sebuah seringai mendekorasi wajah tampannya meski tatapan tajam nan dingin pun ia lemparkan kepada mereka berempat. _Ia adalah dalang dari semua ini_ , pikir Seijuurou yang mulai mampu menemukan kekuatan untuk berdiri tegap meski dirinya masih mendapatkan bantuan dari malaikat berambut biru langit yang menyembuhkannya itu.

"Hahahahahaha... kelihatannya hanya kalian yang tak jatuh dalam perangkapku dan tewas seperti mereka yang hadir dalam pesta kematian ini. Ah, tapi itu tak akan bertahan lama!" Ujar laki-laki itu dengan congkaknya. Dari auranya ia adalah seorang vampir kelas bangsawan, namun bagaimana bisa ia membunuh Akashi Masaomi dengan mudahnya adalah yang menjadi pertanyaan utama bagi Seijuurou. "KARENA AKU AKAN MENGIRIM KALIAN SEMUA KE PESTA KEABADIAN INI HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Teriakan histeris yang membahana dari laki-laki itu pun terdengar, dan tanpa diduga-duga dua buah bola api berukuran raksasa pun melesat dari kedua sisi laki-laki tersebut sebelum mengarah pada sosok Kouki, Seijuurou, dan dua orang misterius yang menyelamatkan Seijuurou tadi.

"Cih," runtuk Seijuurou. Ia mungkin sedang lemah karena apa yang menyerang sistem tubuh Seijuurou tadi benar-benar menguras tenaganya, namun ia adalah Pangeran berdarah murni dan tak akan kalah oleh yang namanya racun ilusi seperti yang diucapkan oleh penyelamatnya tadi.

Karena itulah dengan sigap Seijuurou memeluk sosok sang malaikat berambut biru langit yang tadi menyelamatkannya itu ke dalam dekapannya sebelum ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke depan. Seijuurou menggunakan telekinesis yang masih bisa ia gunakan pada kondisinya saat ini untuk melempar salah satu bola api raksasa yang akan menyerang mereka ke samping. Bola api raksasa tersebut langsung menghantam sisi pilar tengah dan menimbulkan suara yang sangat keras ketika bertemu. Di samping lain, Kouki yang membeku di tempat pun langsung ditarik mundur oleh seorang laki-laki berambut hitam ke belakang tubuhnya sebelum tangan kosong milik pria itu kini menggenggam sebuah pedang yang berwarna hitam pekat. Pria itu pun mengayunkan pedangnya dari atas ke bawah dengan kecepatan tinggi, membelah bola api raksasa itu dengan mudahnya dan menyelamatkan mereka berdua.

Api yang membara karena hantaman sisa bola api yang ditujukan kepada mereka berempat pun kini menjalar di ruangan itu, di antara tumpukan mayat manusia dan abu serta pecahan kristal milik para vampir yang tewas. Pemandangan yang mengerikan tersebut tersaji tepat di hadapan Seijuurou, dan ia sangat yakin kalau dirinya akan mendapatkan mimpi buruk karena ini. Kedua mata heterokromatiknya melihat bagaimana pria yang menyerang mereka tersebut terus tertawa terbahak-bahak, seperti ada yang lucu di antara tragedi yang terjadi malam tersebut, dan mengingat bagaimana kedua orangtuanya meninggal tepat di hadapannya membuat darah Seijuurou mendidih. Dirinya pasti akan maju ke depan dan menyerang pria tersebut andaikata sosok malaikat yang ada di pelukannya itu tak menyentuh bahunya dan membisikkan kalimat bernada sejuk, membuat Seijuurou terdiam di tempat.

"Kita harus segera keluar dari tempat ini. Bangunan ini akan runtuh!" Ujar sang pemilik pedang tersebut, ia menggendong tubuh Kouki yang sudah lemas tersebut dan segera mencari jalan keluar. Kelihatannya bola api raksasa yang Seijuurou belokkan tadi merobohkan pilar utama, akibatnya adalah membuat bangunan tersebut rubuh. Dan api yang berkobar seperti lautan api di sana pun tidak mengganggu.

Anggukan singkat pun diberikan oleh vampir berambut biru langit yang masih Seijuurou peluk tersebut sebelum ia menarik tangan Seijuurou dengan pelan dan membawanya berlari keluar.

"Akashi-san, ayo kita keluar dari tempat ini," ujar vampir itu.

Seijuurou yang masih merasa lidahnya begitu kelu itu pun tak sanggup menolak permintaan penyelamatnya, dan ia pun membiarkan vampir bertubuh mungil itu menariknya keluar untuk mengikuti rekannya yang sudah mendahului mereka. Meski Seijuurou mengikuti sosok sang vampir berambut biru langit itu, ia tak kuasa untuk tidak menoleh ke belakang, dan sebuah pemandangan yang tak bisa Seijuurou lupakan pun terjadi di hadapan matanya. Pria tersebut menyeringai keji padanya, dan ia pun masih berdiri di tengah kobaran api besar sebelum delapan bayangan sosok berjubah hitam dengan kerudung kepala menyembunyikan wajah serta kepala mereka pun muncul, berdiri mengapit sosok pria itu. Seijuurou tak bisa melihat sosok kesembilan orang itu lagi karena ia terus berlari menjauh dan kesembilan sosok tersebut tersembunyi dalam kobaran api yang menghanguskan bangunan.

Apa yang diucapkan pria tadi terngiang di dalam benak Seijuurou. Pesta yang diadakan malam ini bukanlah pesta perayaan perdamaian yang tercipta, melainkan pesta kematian.

* * *

AN: Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca fanfik ini

Author: Sky


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi sementara Vampire Knight adalah milik Matsuri Hino. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material dalam pembuatan fanfik ini

Warning: AU, OOC, OC, Slash, Blood, Characters death, fusion fanfik, Mpreg, typo, etc

Rating: M

Pairing: Akakuro, etc.

Genre: Romance, Supernatural

* * *

 **VAMPIRE GAME: _TRUE BLOOD_**

 **By**

 **Sky**

* * *

Perjalanan di dalam kereta kuda itu penuh sekali dengan tekanan serta ketegangan meski dilakukan dalam diam. Suara kuda serta sepinya jalanan yang mereka lewati saat itu sama sekali tidak bisa menghapus ketegangan maupun fakta yang terjadi tidak lebih dari lima menit yang lalu. Mereka semua tengah berada dalam pelarian setelah rumah besar keluarga Hanataro dimana pesta besar diadakan rubuh dan terbakar, beserta mayat para vampir dengan pemburu vampir yang menjadi tamu undangn di sana. Satu-satunya yang lolos dari kejadian berdarah itu hanya empat orang vampir berdarah murni yang saat ini tengah berada di dalam kereta kuda yang berjalan, melarikan diri dari tempat dimana pesta berdarah dilakukan.

Keempatnya tidak saling berbicara, bahkan salah satu di antara mereka tengah tak sadarkan diri akibat racun ilusi yang berada dalam tubuhnya belum benar-benar hilang. Shuuzo dan Kouki duduk bersebelahan, sementara Tetsuya yang duduk menghadap keduanya sama sekali tidak keberatan pangkuannya dijadikan bantal oleh Seijuurou yang tengah tak sadarkan diri dengan telapak tangan Tetsuya yang diselimuti oleh aura berwarna keemasan menempel pada kening Seijuurou. Sang vampir berambut biru langit tersebut tengah bertindak sebagai penyembuh di sini, detik ketika Seijuurou tumbang di tengah pelarian mereka.

Sang Pangeran vampir berambut merah darah tersebut langsung merasakan kesadarannya terenggut begitu mereka memasuki kereta kuda lima menit yang lalu, dan untuk itulah selama lima menit lamanya Tetsuya terus menyalurkan auranya untuk menghilangkan sisa racun yang ada di dalam tubuh sang Pangeran melihat dari ketiga vampir yang berada di dalam kereta kuda ini hanya Tetsuya yang mengetahui bagaimana menanganinya. Kondisi Seijuurou yang begitu rentan tersebut adalah apa yang membuat ketiga vampir lainnya tidak saling berbicara, dan mereka memilih untuk memikirkan apa yang barusan terjadi di kediaman besar Hanataro di dalam benak mereka masing-masing, atau itulah yang setidaknya dilakukan oleh Furihata Kouki dengan wajah pucat pasi. Baik Shuuzo maupun Tetsuya tengah berada dalam mode mereka masing-masing. Kedua mata milik Shuuzo terus beralih dari sosok Tetsuya kepada pemandangan luar jendela, ia pun menajamkan instingnya untuk berjaga-jaga andaikata orang yang bertanggung jawab atas kejadian semua ini memerintahkan orang untuk mengejar mereka, sementara itu Tetsuya yang sudah meletakkan haori miliknya untuk menyelimuti Seijuurou terus menyalurkan aura miliknya pada sosok sang Pangeran yang masih belum sadar dari tidurnya tersebut.

Satu hal yang pasti, pelarian yang mereka lakukan ini bukanlah pelarian yang aman, mirip perumpamaan seperti ketenangan yang didapat sebelum badai menghadang. Benar-benar tak bisa diprediksi.

"Ano..." Kouki yang sedari diam pun kelihatannya merasa tidak tahan atas _status quo_ yang terjadi di sana, ada banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ingin ia tanyakan mengenai semua ini dan baik Shuuzo beserta Tetsuya yang terlihat sedikit sibuk dengan apa yang mereka kerjakan saat itu langsung menoleh ke arahnya, membuat sang vampir berdarah murni dari keluarga Furihata tersebut bersemu.

"Furihata-san?" ujar Tetsuya dengan lembut, ia menawarkan seulas senyum kecil sebelum memberikan anggukan singkat kepada Kouki, yang terlihat seperti kepiting rebus tersebut.

Senyuman yang lembut meski terlihat begitu singkat di wajah manis Tetsuya tersebut perlahan-lahan mampu mencairkan suasana beku yang mereka rasakan di sana. Senyuman itu begitu mirip dengan matahari pagi yang muncul dari ufuk timur, menyinari sebuah tempat yang penuh akan embun malam sebelumnya, begitu hangat dan tak dapat ditampik besarnya pengaruh yang ia berikan. Baik Shuuzo maupun Kouki pun berpikiran sama akan hal itu.

Tetsuya yang seperti tahu akan apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh kedua vampir di hadapannya itu hanya menghela nafas singkat, ia pun menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran empuk bangku yang tengah ia duduki di dalam kereta kuda tersebut sebelum perhatiannya tersita pada sosok yang tengah menggunakan pangkuannya tersebut sebagai bantal. Ia tahu betapa buruknya keadaan mereka saat ini, berada dalam pelarian serta takut akan pengejaran yang mungkin dilakukan oleh orang-orang itu kepada mereka, atau itulah yang berada dalam kasus Kouki. Ditambah lagi dengan keadaan Seijuurou yang tiba-tiba tak sadarkan diri begitu adrenalin yang ia miliki di tempat Hanataro menghilang, maka ketegangan pun terkumpul menjadi satu, membuat suasana di dalam kereta kuda yang tengah berjalan tersebut menjadi tidak enak.

Secara perlahan Tetsuya pun menghilangkan aura yang ia keluarkan di telapak tangannya, ia sudah selesai mengeluarkan racun ilusi dari sistem tubuh sang Pangeran dan sekarang ini kesadaran Seijuurou bergantung pada diri Seijuurou sendiri apakah ia ingin bangun dari kondisinya yang sekarang ini apa tidak. Anak yang tertidur di atas pangkuan Tetsuya ini benar-benar memiliki nasib yang sangat malang di usianya yang begitu masih belia, membuat sang vampir berambut biru langit yang membelai helaian rambut merah darah milik Seijuurou merasa iba meski di saat yang sama ia tak ingin memiliki perasaan itu. Sebab ia tahu kalau Akashi Seijuurou yang memiliki kebanggaan besar akan tidak terima bila dirinya dikasihani oleh orang lain, terutama oleh Tetsuya yang tidak dikenalnya. Apa yang terjadi malam ini mengubah kehidupan kedua vampir muda tersebut.

"K-kalau boleh aku tahu... Siapa kalian berdua ini?" Sebuah pertanyaan yang masuk akal meski diucapkan dengan terbata oleh Kouki itu membuat Tetsuya mengulum senyumnya.

Ketika sang vampir berambut biru langit tersebut menatap lurus ke depan, tepat ke arah Kouki yang masih memiliki semburat merah di wajahnya, rasanya sudah saatnya Tetsuya menjawab pertanyaan itu. Mereka berdua telah menolong Kouki dengan Seijuurou serta menawarkan tumpangan dalam pelarian, namun mereka masih tidak mengenal satu sama lain meski baik Tetsuya dan Shuuzo tahu benar siapa Kouki dan Seijuurou tersebut. Tetsuya yang sebenarnya ingin menjawab pertanyaan dari Kouki itu kalah cepat dengan Shuuzo. Pemuda berambut hitam tersebut meski terlihat kalem namun Tetsuya mampu melihat gurat kekesalan yang tercetak jelas di wajah tampannya, kelihatannya Shuuzo sedikit kesal dengan situasi yang mereka miliki saat ini meski sang vampir berambut hitam itu tak mengucapkan apapun.

 _Dan ia akan mengeluarkan semua pendapatnya ketika hanya kami berdua berada dalam kawasan pribadi nanti,_ pikir Tetsuya.

"Tch... harusnya kau memperkenalkan namamu terlebih dahulu sebelum menanyakan nama seseorang!" ucapan itu terdengar sedikit kasar dan cukup membuat Kouki terlonjak.

"M-Maafkan aku!" ujar Kouki dengan cepat, ia tak tahu kalau pertanyaannya itu akan membuat Shuuzo kesal seperti ini.

Tetsuya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kekesalan yang tergurat di wajah Shuuzo. Sang ksatria legenda bernama Nijimura Shuuzo tersebut tidak mengindahkan permintamaafan yang Kouki berikan padanya, melihat kedua matanya masih mengawasi keadaan sekitar dan bila Tetsuya tak salah duga ia juga tengah menyalurkan kekuatannya untuk memantau selama kereta kuda yang membawa mereka berempat menjauh dari kediaman Hanataro, menuju ke arah kediaman Nijimura dimana tempat itu dirasa lebih aman dari tempat mana pun.

Mengalihkan tatapannya dari sosok Shuuzo, ia pun menoleh ke arah Kouki. Tunangan dari sang Pangeran vampir tersebut terlihat malu namun takut pada saat yang sama. Meski Tetsuya tidak terlalu mengenal vampir berdarah murni di era modern sekarang ini, namun ia bisa melihat kepribadian seorang Furihata Akemi dari cerita yang Shuuzo berikan padanya, dan saat ini ia tidak melihat kemiripan antara Kouki dengan Akemi barang sedikit pun. Dan melihat sosok Kouki yang tengah ketakutan seperti ini mengingatkan Tetsuya akan hewan kecil yang tengah berada di hadapan para predator, tak bisa bergerak apalagi kabur. Mungkin istilah buah tidak akan jatuh terlalu jauh dari pohonnya tidak berlaku untuk Furihata Kouki, Tetsuya berpikir mengenai hal itu dalam diam.

"Furihata-san, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Tetsuya dengan lembut, ia sedikit khawatir pada pewaris keluarga Furihata ini. "Abaikan saja kalimat yang Shuuzo-kun berikan, ia tak bermaksud untuk membentakmu. Ia menjadi seperti ini karena situasi yang tengah kita alami tidak bisa ia prediksi dengan tepat, jadi jangan dibawa hati kalimat tadi. Kau Furihata Kouki-san 'kan? Kalau begitu perkenalkan, namaku adalah Nijimura Tetsuya sementara ia adalah Nijimura Shuuzo-kun. Kami senang bisa bertemu denganmu meski suasana yang ada saat ini tidak terlalu mendukung."

Tetsuya tak perlu menjadi orang jenius yang tahu segalanya maupun seorang _Empath_ untuk mengetahui apa yang tengah berjalan di dalam pikiran Kouki. Kedua mata kecoklatan milik Kouki melebar begitu mengetahui siapa mereka berdua, bahkan tak jarang sang vampir berambut kecoklatan tersebut mengeluarkan suara penuh ketakutan atau kebingungan sejak pertama kali ia menginjakkan kaki di dalam kereta kuda tersebut. Tetsuya bersimpati dengan Kouki, anak itu pasti tengah bingung serta tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya setelah kehilangan seorang kakak yang terus menjaganya selama ini secara tiba-tiba, dan mengetahui kalau ia berada dalam satu kereta dengan seorang Nijimura Shuuzo yang melegenda tersebut pasti sukar untuk dipercaya. Semuanya terjadi terlalu tiba-tiba untuk Kouki.

"N-Nijimura..." gumam Kouki yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar barusan. Nijimura Tetsuya pasti adalah vampir yang diperkenalkan sebagai adik dari Nijimura Shuuzo dalam pesta yang berakhir sebagai bencana tadi, sementara vampir berambut hitam yang terlihat begitu galak di sampingnya itu pasti adalah Nijimura Shuuzo yang terkenal sebagai ksatria dalam legenda yang tak pernah terlihat sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Kouki tak percaya kalau dirinya bisa ditolong oleh vampir legenda macam Nijimura Shuuzo, dan ketika ia melihat tatapan penuh keterkesanan yang terpatri pada sepasang mata biru langit milik Tetsuya maka mau tak mau dirinya pun harus percaya.

"Tetsuya, berhentilah mengutarakan hal yang tidak penting!" Pinta Shuuzo yang masih tidak melepas pandangannya dari arah luar, penjagaan yang ada di dalam dirinya masih tidak ia turunkan.

Sang vampir berambut biru langit tersebut hanya dapat mengulum senyuman kecil ketika dirinya mendapatkan permintaan tersebut dari Shuuzo, dan seraya menurutinya ia pun kembali menoleh ke arah Kouki.

Mungkin apa yang diutarakan oleh Shuuzo memang benar, ia tidak seharusnya mengatakan hal yang tidak berguna seperti tadi mengingat ada berada dimana mereka berempat sekarang ini, dan ditambah dengan keadaan Seijuurou seperti ini maka keadaan pun semakin bertambah pelik. Hanya saja Tetsuya tak mampu membawa dirinya untuk tidak peduli pada Furihata Kouki, vampir berambut cokelat tersebut adalah seorang vampir muda yang menurut pandangannya masih belum berpengalaman, dan tentu saja jiwanya akan tergoncang ketika dihadapkan masalah pelik semacam ini. Jiwa bijak yang ada di dalam diri Tetsuya menyuruhnya untuk membuat nyaman Kouki, dan hal itulah yang Tetsuya lakukan meski ia tahu Shuuzo tidak akan pernah sependapat dengannya mengenai hal itu.

"Maafkan aku, Shuuzo-kun, tapi memperkenalkan diri kita berdua kepada Furihata-san adalah hal yang penting juga. Aku tak ingin membuanya semakin takut pada situasi seperti ini," ujar Tetsuya dengan kalem. Kedua matanya masih tak berpaling dari sosok Kouki yang balik menatapnya dengan ekspresi penuh ketakutan. "Dan Furihata-san, kau aman bersama kami. Kami tidak akan menyakitimu di sini."

"Be-benarkah?" Sedikit terbata, namun Kouki mau mengucapkan keraguannya tersebut. Meski demikian, sang vampir berdarah murni tersebut langsung memberikan senyuman yang tentu saja masih diselimuti oleh ketidakpastian tentang apa yang tengah ia rasakan. "N-Nijimura-kun, b-bisaka-kah kau memberitahuku a-apa yang ter-terjadi barusan?"

'Nijimura-kun' yang dimaksud Kouki disini adalah Tetsuya, mengingat sang vampir berambut biru langit tersebut telah memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri sebagai seorang Nijimura. Dan memanggil 'Nijimura-san' kepada seseorang dimana dalam satu ruangan terdapat dua orang bermarga Nijimura tentu akan menimbulkan kebingungan, oleh karena itu Kouki pun akan menggunakan 'Nijimura-kun' untuk memanggil Tetsuya, terlebih lagi dibandingkan dengan Shuuzo yang sedari tadi bersikap ketus kepadanya, Tetsuya jauh lebih ramah.

Suasana yang terjadi di dalam kereta kuda berjalan tersebut berubah menjadi lebih lenggang karena pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Kouki, mereka langsung berpusat pada titik permasalahan yang tengah terjadi sekarang ini, membuat baik Tetsuya maupun Shuuzo saling berpandangan kepada satu sama lainnya sebelum keduanya mengembalikan konsentrasi mereka kepada apa yang tengah mereka lakukan tadi. Dimana Shuuzo mengawasi sementara Tetsuya menatap sosok Kouki untuk beberapa saat lamanya.

"Kami tidak tahu akan apa yang terjadi barusan, Furihata-san," jawab Tetsuya dengan pelan.

Kedua mata Kouki melihat sosok Tetsuya dalam diam. Tetsuya adalah seorang Nijimura, dan ia pun terlihat seperti bisa memprediksi akan apa yang terjadi saat ia memimpin mereka berempat untuk keluar dari dalam rumah besar yang terbakar tadi serta mampu menyembuhkan sosok Seijuurou yang terkena racun ilusi seperti yang dikatakannya tadi, sebuah racun yang belum pernah Kouki dengar barusan. Rasanya sangat mustahil kalau kedua Nijimura bersaudara ini tidak mengetahui akan apa yang terjadi barusan, dan entah kenapa Kouki merasa Tetsuya telah mengucapkan sebuah kebohongan besar kepadanya.

Kouki telah kehilangan kakak tercintanya, Furihata Akemi, dan ia membutuhkan penjelasan saat ini juga mengenai apa yang terjadi. Ia tidak membutuhkan kebohongan yang terucap dari bibir Tetsuya. Kouki yakin Tetsuya tahu akan apa yang ia lakukan, dan ia memiliki jawaban yang tengah Kouki butuhkan.

Tatapan penuh keraguan serta ketakutan yang berada dalam tubuh sang vampir berambut cokelat tersebut menghilang, dan ia pun langsung memberikan tatapan keras kepada Tetsuya, seolah ia tengah meminta sesuatu yang besar dan tidak menerima ucapan 'tidak' dari sosok Tetsuya. Perubahan sikap yang terjadi pada sosok Kouki tersebut langsung disadari oleh Shuuzo beserta Tetsuya, namun keduanya tidak mengucapkan apapun melainkan menunggu akan apa yang Kouki lakukan.

"Aku membutuhkan jawaban, Nijimura-kun," dalam setiap kata yang Kouki ucapkan tersebut dihiasi oleh penekanan. Suasana di dalam kereta kuda yang mereka tumpangi menjadi semakin canggung. "Tolong, berikan aku jawaban yang masuk akal selain 'aku tidak tahu' seperti yang kau ucapkan tadi!"

Dari sudut matanya Tetsuya bisa melihat bagaimana Shuuzo ingin mengucapkan sesuatu untuk menimpali perkataan yang Kouki keluarkan, hanya saja karena ia tak ingin ada hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi maka Tetsuya mengarahkan tatapannya kepada Shuuzo. Secara tidak langsung ia memberitahu Shuuzo untuk diam dan melakukan tugasnya, Tetsuya mampu mengendalikan ini semua dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Furihata-san, tidak ada yang kami tutupi tentang apa yang terjadi. Penyerangan yang terjadi di dalam kediaman besar keluarga Hanataro berada di luar kuasa kami, semuanya terjadi secara tiba-tiba begitu saja," kata Tetsuya dengan ekspresi tenang yang masih tersemat pada wajahnya.

Sepertinya jawaban yang terlontar dari mulut Tetsuya bukanlah apa yang dikehendaki oleh Kouki, melihat sang vampir seperti menggeram penuh kemarahan sementara kedua matanya menampakkan ekspresi luka serta sakit di sana. Kehilangan orang yang ia kasihi mampu membuat siapapun berubah meski sifatnya begitu sementara, dan Tetsuya pun memakluminya tanpa memberikan sedikit protes di sana.

"Tapi.. bagaimana hanya kalian berdua yang tidak terserang racun ilusi yang diberikan oleh si penyerang tadi? Semua orang yang di sana jatuh tumbang sebelum meninggal, bahkan Akashi-kun pun akan mengalami nasib yang sama bila kau tidak segera menanganinya, Nijimura-kun."

"Kami tidak terkena racun ilusi seperti yang lainnya karena kami tidak memakan makanan maupun meminum minuman yang disajikan di sana, Furihata-san, kurasa kau sendiri juga melakukan hal yang sama melihat kau tidak terpengaruh sekalipun akan racun tersebut," pandangan Tetsuya beralih pada sosok Seijuurou yang masih tertidur pulas di atas pangkuannya. Ekspresi yang begitu damai terlihat pada wajah Seijuurou yang biasanya selalu terkesan serius serta penuh akan kalkulasi rencana. Tetsuya pun membelai helaian warna merah darah milik Seijuurou untuk sekali lagi sebelum sepasang mata miliknya kembali bertemu dengan milik Kouki. "Racun ilusi adalah racun yang tak berwarna, tak berasa, dan tak memiliki aroma. Dibuat dari campuran vervain dengan sebuah akar tanaman yang aku pikir sudah punah sejak ratusan tahun yang lalu, campuran tersebut akan memberikan efek kejut dan membuat vampir berada dalam kondisi koma pada waktu yang lama. Melihat racun tersebut hanya bisa bekerja ketika berada dalam sistem tubuh, aku memiliki teori kalau makanan serta minuman yang disajikan dalam pesta sudah terkontaminasi dengan racun."

"Namun campuran vervain dan akar biru tidak akan membuat vampir tewas, terlebih manusia," imbuh Shuuzo yang terlihat sedikit bingung dengan penjelasan yang diberikan oleh Tetsuya, oleh karena itu ia pun ikut menyela.

"Memang tidak," kata Tetsuya, kedua matanya bergantian menatap sosok Kouki sebelum beralih pada Shuuzo yang ikut memandangnya dengan intens. "Vervain yang dicampur dengan akar biru dari pohon seribu tahun hanya akan membuat vampir berada dalam masa koma, namun racun tersebut tak akan menimbulkan ilusi yang mengarah pada kematian maupun berpengaruh pada manusia. Namun, campuran dari elixir batu darah yang dibuat dari ritual lima ratus darah Level E lah yang menyebabkan efek racun campuran vervain dengan akar biru menjadi sangat berbahaya, membuat mereka yang memakan racun tersebut mendapatkan ilusi berat dan melemahkan kekuatan mereka sebelum kematian pun menghampiri."

Sepasang mata biru langit milik Tetsuya menatap sosok Kouki dengan lekat, keduanya tak saling berbicara untuk beberapa saat lamanya sebelum Tetsuya mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah Kouki. Vampir berambut kecokelatan tersebut berjengit singkat ketika Tetsuya menyentuh daun telinga kirinya dimana sebuah anting dengan huruf petir yang diberikan oleh mendiang sang kakak berada di sana.

"Kurasa Akashi-kun selamat dari racun ilusi untuk sementara waktu karena ia dekat denganmu yang memiliki jimat tersebut terpasang di telingamu, Furihata-san," kata Tetsuya.

Ungkapan tersebut membuat baik Shuuzo dan Kouki terkejut bukan main. Mereka tidak mengerti apa hubungannya dengan anting yang Kouki kenakan dengan Seijuurou yang tidak terpengaruh oleh racun ilusi seperti yang lainnya sebelum Tetsuya menolongnya. Perasaan keterkejutan ini tentu tercetak jelas pada wajah mereka berdua, secara tidak langsung pun baik Shuuzo dan terutama Kouki mencoba untuk meminta penjelasan kepada Tetsuya.

"Apa kalian pernah mendengar apa itu batu bulan?" Tetsuya, yang seharusnya menjelaskan apa maksud ucapannya tadi malah berbalik bertanya kepada mereka berdua.

Istilah akan batu bulan yang terucap dari bibir Tetsuya membuat keduanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat lamanya. Batu bulan yang dimaksud adalah sebuah batu legenda yang tidak dapat dibuat maupun dihancurkan baik itu menggunakan kekuatan fisik serta sihir. Menurut legenda, vampir pertama yang berjalan di dunia ini dilahirkan bersama dengan batu bulan dalam satu rahim seorang wanita, sang Ibu. Batu tersebut memiliki kekuatan yang besar, benda itu mampu menolak sihir serta menggagalkan semua serangan kepada orang yang menjadi tuan dari batu tersebut, bahkan batu tersebut dapat menolak kematian. Warnanya yang begitu menarik seperti bulan di malam hari adalah apa yang membuat sang vampir pertama menamainya sebagai batu bulan. Benda itu menghilang bersama dengan vampir pertama beribu-ribu tahun lamanya, dan orang-orang tidak bisa memastikan apakah batu bulan itu benar adanya apa tidak karena cerita mengenai batu bulan hanya diceritakan berulang-ulang dari nenek moyang mereka sejak zaman dahulu.

Baik Shuuzo maupun Kouki tidak paham apa maksud pertanyaan Tetsuya mengenai batu bulan yang jelas hanya berupa mitos, tak ada yang bisa membuktikan kalau batu bulan itu benar-benar ada di dunia ini.

"Batu bulan itu tidak nyata," Kouki menyuarakan pendapatnya, yang secara tidak langsung mendapat persetujuan dari Shuuzo.

Meski kedua vampir yang duduk di hadapannya tersebut menatap Tetsuya seolah sang vampir berambut biru langit tersebut tumbuh satu kepala lagi, ia hanya bisa mengulum senyum singkat mendengar jawaban yang sudah ia perkirakan akan sama adanya.

"Aku tidak mengatakan apakah benda tersebut nyata apa tidak, Furihata-san. Aku hanya bertanya apakah kalian mengetahui batu bulan atau tidak," jawab Tetsuya dengan sabar. "Fungsi dari batu bulan adalah menolak, dan sihir yang terpasang pada anting yang tengah dikenakan oleh Furihata-san memiliki sistematis kerja yang sama bila didekatkan dengan mereka yang terkena racun ilusi. Batu darah yang melengkapi pembuatan racun ilusi memiliki efek sihir di dalamnya, ketika sebuah sihir yang hampir serupa berada di dekatnya maka efek yang didapatkan adalah tolak menolak. Secara singkat seperti kutub selatan pada magnet didekatkan dengan kutub selatan magnet lain, maka efeknya pun akan saling tolak- menolak."

Penjelasan yang diberikan oleh Tetsuya membuat baik Kouki serta Shuuzo menganggukkan kepalanya, mereka baru mengetahui kalau efek sihir yang sama kuatnya dengan tipe yang sama pula akan mengakibatkan reaksi tolak-menolak seperti itu. Bila berdasarkan penjelasan yang Tetsuya berikan, pertanyaan yang mengikuti penjelasan tersebut adalah untuk apa Furihata Akemi memberikan anting yang diselimuti oleh sihir ilusi kepada Kouki? Rasanya tidak mungkin Akemi mengetahui kalau penyerangan akan terjadi pada pesta malam itu, karena andaikata Akemi mengetahuinya maka tidak mungkin wanita itu memilih untuk tewas di tempat.

Hanya satu yang menarik di sini, bisa saja alasan Akemi memberikan anting tersebut kepada Kouki adalah ia ingin membuat seseorang jatuh ke dalam ilusi yang ia buat dan membuat orang yang dimaksud berada dalam pengaruh perintah si pemakai anting tersebut. Entah apa tujuan sebenarnya Akemi memberikan anting tersebut kepada Kouki tidak ada yang tahu. Tetsuya bisa merasakan bibirnya berkedut bila ia menatap anting yang dikenakan oleh Kouki, rasanya terlalu janggal untuk ditinggalkan namun pada saat yang sama Tetsuya tidak ingin menguak lebih dalam alasan yang Akemi miliki. Bagaimana pun kakak dari Kouki sudah meninggal, dan satu hal yang bisa Tetsuya lakukan adalah meninggalkan jiwa sang vampir wanita tersebut untuk beristirahat dengan tenang.

"Jadi antingku tersebut menyelamatkan Akashi-kun?" Tanya Kouki yang ingin memastikan.

"Kurang lebih seperti itu, Furihata-san," jawab Tetsuya sebelum dirinya mengawali keheningan.

Sebuah realita yang dibawa dari penjelasan Tetsuya tersebut membuat suasana yang ada di dalam kereta kuda berjalan tersebut diliputi keheningan. Tak satu pun dari mereka bertiga saling berbicara untuk memecah keheningan itu, bahkan Kouki yang sedari tadi tengah mencoba untuk mencari jawaban dari Tetsuya pun tak mampu membuka mulutnya, ia terlarut dalam pikirannya sendiri serta pada saat yang sama bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri akan alasan Akemi memberinya anting berlapis sihir tersebut.

Keheningan yang berjalan di dalam sana tidaklah berlangsung lama. Angin yang bertiup dari barat telah memberikan sebuah berita kepada mereka semua, atau kurang lebihnya kepada Shuuzo serta Tetsuya yang membuat keduanya terhenyak dari lamunan mereka masing-masing. Kedua mata Tetsuya menatap ke arah luar, menghiraukan refleksi bayangannya yang balik menatapnya dari kaca untuk memfokuskan perhatian yang ia miliki pada pergerakan angin, memantau serta menggunakan insting liar yang ia miliki untuk mendeteksi gangguan yang ia rasakan. Secara tidak langsung Tetsuya mencengkeram kimono yang ia kenakan, ia merasa ada hal yang tidak beres tengah terjadi di luar sana.

"Sial, kita dibuntuti ternyata!" Runtuk Shuuzo dengan suara lirih, ucapannya tersebut mengundang perhatian Kouki yang menatapnya dengan kedua mata terbuka dengan lebar.

"Level E?" Tanya Tetsuya, ia melihat Shuuzo berdiri dari tempat duduknya hanya untuk membuka pintu kereta kuda yang masih berjalan itu.

Angin malam yang begitu dingin masuk ke dalam, membuat helaian rambut Tetsuya terbelai dengan lembut untuk beberapa saat lamanya. Belaian angin malam yang dingin tersebut tak diindahkannya karena sepasang mata miliknya masih terfokus pada sosok Shuuzo yang beranjak keluar dari dalam kereta, vampir berambut hitam itu berpegangan pada pinggir kereta dengan tubuhnya menghadap ke belakang.

"Iya. Dan jumlahnya tidak main-main," ujar Shuuzo. "Orang gila mana yang mampu mengumpulkan Level E dalam jumlah ratusan dan mengejar kita seperti ini. Sialan, aku harus segera bertindak atau mereka akan mendapatkan kereta ini!"

Shuuzo pun memberikan tendangan singkat kepada level E yang berada di sisi kanan kereta kuda yang sudah mampu menyusul kereta mereka. Tiba-tiba kereta kuda yang mereka naiki bergoncang dengan hebat, hantaman keras dari atas memberikan tanda kalau ada Level E yang telah merangkak naik, dan jumlah mereka tidak main-main banyaknya. Rasanya orang yang telah merencanakan pesta berdarah tadi tidak menginginkan mereka berempat untuk lolos dari pesta yang telah ia buat begitu saja, untuk itu ia pun memerintahkan Level E mengejar kereta kuda yang mereka berempat tumpangi.

Tak ingin melihat kereta tersebut hancur dari terkaman vampir rendahan seperti Level E, Shuuzo pun langsung melompat ke atas atap kereta kuda dan menghancurkan beberapa vampir E yang tadi merangkak naik. Melompat dari kereta kuda yang masih berjalan itu, Shuuzo mendarat dengan pelan di atas tanah dan membiarkan kereta kuda tersebut berlari menjauh dari sosok dirinya. Ia akan menghancurkan vampor-vampir lapar tersebut serta memberi Tetsuya dan yang lainnya waktu untuk melarikan diri

"Kebetulan sekali, aku sedang kesal sekarang ini dan membutuhkan pelampiasan. Dan kalian akan menjadi keparat yang tidak beruntung!" Shuuzo menyeringai sebelum penyerangan yang ia lakukan pun dimulai, ia tak akan membiarkan Level E menyentuh Tetsuya dengan mudah.

Shuuzo tahu kalau kedua mata Tetsuya masih menatapnya dari belakang, namun dirinya tak mempedulikan hal itu karena konsentrasi utamanya adalah menghancurkan Level E yang kini mengerumuni dirinya. Saat ia tahu beberapa dari mereka mencoba untuk mengejar kereta kuda yang ditumpangi oleh Tetsuya, sang ksatria legenda itu pun langsung memanggil kekuatannya untu menyerang ke arah vampir rendahan tersebut, membuat beberapa tubuh yang mencoba mengejar kereta kuda hancur menjadi butiran debu.

* * *

"Nijimura-san!" Teriak Kouki yang setengah kaget melihat sosok Shuuzo dikerumuni oleh level E setelah ia melompat dari kereta kuda yang membawa mereka berempat tadi. Ia terlihat begitu cemas akan keadaan mereka saat ini.

Tetsuya yang masih menoleh ke belakang hanya bisa menghembuskan napas berat. Tanpa seizinnya Shuuzo langsung melompat keluar dan menghadang Level E di sana, tujuannya hanya satu yaitu memberikan waktu kepada Tetsuya untuk melarikan diri sebelum dirinya mengejar mereka. Tetsuya tahu kalau tindakan _heroic_ yang Shuuzo lakukan tersebut sangat baik, namun dalam hati sang vampir berambut biru langit tersebut tak mampu menyanggah kalau pelindungnya itu juga sangat bodoh. Apapun yang dilakukan oleh Shuuzo, Tetsuya percaya kalau Ksatria-nya akan kembali lagi padanya, Shuuzo itu terlalu kuat untuk ukuran vampir berdarah murni seperti Level E.

Merasa kekhawatirannya sama sekali tak berarti, Tetsuya pun merilekskan tubuhnya serta menghadap ke depan lagi, memperhatikan tamunya masih memasang ekspresi penuh keterkejutan akibat ulah Shuuzo yang Tetsuya anggap sedikit ceroboh.

"Furihata-san, tenanglah," ujar Tetsuya dengan lembut, ia tak ingin melihat ekspresi ketakutan maupun kecemasan terpancar di wajah manis milik Kouki. "Shuuzo-kun adalah vampir yang sangat kuat, ia akan segera menyusul kita."

"Ta-Tapi... jumlah mereka sangat banyak. Meski Nijimura-san adalah vampir berdarah murni, tapi ia tak mungkin bisa mengalahkan Level E dalam jumlah banyak seperti itu. Nijimura-kun, aku khawatir."

"Tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan, Furihata-san. Shuuzo-kun tidak menjadi seorang ksatria legenda kalau ia tidak kuat, percayalah padanya," sahut Tetsuya untuk kedua kalinya. "Yang aku khawatirkan bukanlah banyaknya Level E yang mengejar kita saat ini, aku merasa kalau bahaya yang sebenarnya bukan berasal dari mereka namun tengah bersembunyi dan menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk muncul."

Ekspresi netral yang terpasang di wajah Tetsuya tidak berubah sama sekali, ia tengah larut di dalam pemikirannya sendiri seraya perasaannya yang tidak enak tersebut masih terasa dengan jelas. Dalam hati Tetsuya mungkin meyakinkan dirinya kalau Shuuzo mampu mengatasi Level E yang ada di belakang, hanya saja instingnya yang tajam tersebut memberitahukannya kalau mereka tengah berjalan menuju ke arah perangkap yang terpasang. Siapapun yang tengah memburu mereka sepertinya benar-benar tak membiarkan mereka untuk lolos begitu saja, dan kematianlah yang akan membuat si pengejar puas.

Perasaan dingin yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan pintu kereta kuda yang masih terbuka pun merasuk ke dalam jiwa Tetsuya, membuat sang vampir sedikit menggigil seiring bertambah buruknya perasaan yang ia miliki. Laju kereta kuda yang membawa mereka tiba-tiba saja berhenti secara paksa sebelum roda belakang terlepas begitu saja dari tempatnya tanpa ada sebab yang jelas, membuat kereta tersebut berhenti secara mendadak dan terhempas ke samping. Baik Kouki serta Tetsuya tak menyangka kalau kereta yang mereka tumpangi akan tergelincir, dan bunyi ringkikan empat ekor kuda yang membawa mereka pun membelah malam dengan iringan bunyi kereta mereka menabrak sebuah pohon yang begitu besar, menghancurkan kendaraan tersebut seketika.

Tetsuya sangat berterima kasih dengan insting liarnya tersebut. Tanpa ada insting yang terus membimbing Tetsuya mungkin mereka bertiga akan terluka parah akibat kecelakaan yang barusan terjadi. Sang vampir pun dengan cepatnya langsung menyelamatkan mereka bertiga dan keluar dari kereta kuda yang akan menghantam pohon. Ia yang memapah sosok Seijuurou yang masih tak sadarkan diri pun merasakan sebuah aura kuat muncul di tempat itu, membuat Tetsuya mendongak ke atas dan mendapati bulan purnama yang bersinar di atas langit ditutupi oleh awan berwarna gelap kelabu sebelum sebuah keberadaan yang sangat asing muncul di sana.

"Siapa?" Gumam Tetsuya dengan pelan ketika sesosok bayangan hitam berjalan mendekati mereka.

Tetsuya melihat sosok itu berjalan dengan santainya dari depan yang lama kelamaan semakin terlihat besar. Tetsuya tak mampu mengetahui apakah sosok di hadapannya seorang wanita atau pria karena tubuhnya dari atas sampai bawah diselimuti oleh jubah berwarna hitam, model sama yang Tetsuya lihat di kediaman keluarga Hanataro yang dikenakan oleh orang-orang misterius itu. Kemungkinan besar orang yang mendekat itu adalah salah satu dari mereka, dan Tetsuya meyakininya seratus persen kalau dugaannya itu sangat tepat.

"Mengejar kalian itu adalah pekerjaan yang merepotkan sekali. Empat orang vampir berdarah murni bepergian bersama harusnya sangat mudah untuk dilacak, tapi aku tak akan terkejut lagi karena salah satu di antara kalian adalah Nijimura Shuuzo yang terkenal itu," suara dari sosok misterius tersebut Tetsuya berasumsi kalau sosok itu adalah laki-laki dengan suaranya yang terdengar berat. "Tapi karena Nijimura tengah direpotkan oleh peliharaanku, kurasa menghabisi kalian bertiga di tempat ini akan menjadi pekerjaan yang gampang. Dan oh... Pangeran tersayang kita sepertinya akan menjadi tak berguna, akan lebih mudah untuk dibunuh."

Tetsuya masih bergeming di tempatnya dengan ekspresi yang sukar untuk diartikan, begitu dingin dan netral seperti sebuah kode misterius yang tertulis dalam buku berusia ratusan tahun, sukar untuk dibaca oleh siapapun. Secara tidak sadar Tetsuya mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Seijuurou, dan ia pun juga mampu merasakan Kouki mencengkeram lengan kimononya dengan erat. Dari mereka bertiga, hanya Tetsuya yang tahu akan apa yang mereka hadapi serta mampu untuk bertarung. Kouki kelihatan tidak berpengalaman ketika bertarung dan sementara itu Seijuurou juga tengah tak sadarkan diri, tinggal Tetsuya seorang.

Sepasang mata biru langit miliknya menatap lekat sosok misterius tersebut, namun seberapa keras usahanya untuk mengetahui siapa yang bersembunyi di balik kerudung jubah itu rasanya ia tak akan mampu melihatnya. Hanya sepasang mata berwarna amber yang ia lihat dari balik bayang-bayang kerudung jubah, tidak lebih dari itu semua.

"Wah.. wah.. wah... sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi malam keberuntunganku. Tak hanya aku mendapati Pangeran tak berguna kita dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri, namun aku juga mendapatkan mangsa dengan kualitas tinggi. Nijimura Tetsuya, adik dari Nijimura Shuuzo memang sosok yang mempesona seperti yang rumor katakan. Mungkin aku bisa membawamu pada bos."

Vampir berambut biru langit tersebut dalam hati berjengit dengan jijik meski ekspresi luarnya tak mengatakan apapun, ia merasa dirinya tengah ditelanjangi oleh orang itu meski posisi mereka berdua masih belum beranjak dari tempat masing-masing. Sepasang mata amber yang tersembunyi dari balik kerudung jubah yang dikenakan orang itu menatapnya dengan begitu intens, mencoba menguak seluruh rahasia yang Tetsuya miliki dari posisinya yang masih berlutut di atas tanah dengan Seijuurou berada dalam pelukannya.

Dengan sabar Tetsuya menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh orang itu, ia masih berada pada tempatnya dan tak beranjak sedikit pun dari sana. Tetsuya tahu kalau orang yang bersembunyi dibalik kerudung jubah tersebut adalah vampir dari kelas bangsawan, auranya mengatakan demikian, hanya saja berbeda dari vampir kelas bangsawan yang pernah Tetsuya temui orang ini memiliki sebuah hal yang Tetsuya nyatakan sebagai ketidaknormalan. Ada sesuatu yang abnormal dari sosok tersebut, seperti bukan vampir kelas bangsawan pada umumnya.

Keanehan yang Tetsuya temukan dari orang ini dimulai dari banyaknya Level E yang menyerang mereka. Hanya vampir berdarah murni yang mampu mengendalikan Level E maupun level kelas rendah lainnya, dan vampir pada Level B tidak akan mampu untuk melakukan hal seperti itu. Namun, orang ini mampu melakukannya dengan mudah. Sungguh aneh dan Tetsuya penasaran akan siapa sosok yang tengah menelanjanginya dengan tatapan tersebut.

"Kau itu siapa?" Suara bergetar dari Kouki memecah kesunyian yang terjadi di antara mereka.

Sosok berkerudung tersebut mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sosok Tetsuya untuk menatap ke arah Kouki yang semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan kimono milik Tetsuya, sang vampir berambut cokelat tersebut semakin merasa was-was serta takut pada saat yang sama, ia tidak suka diperhatikan seperti itu oleh sosok misterius ini.

"Oh, sepertinya adik dari Furihata masih hidup. Kurasa bos akan senang mendapatkan dua orang vampir manis malam ini. Bagaimana kalau kalian berdua ikut denganku setelah aku membereskan Nijimura dan Akashi? Aku berjanji tidak akan membunuh kalian berdua."

Kedua mata biru langit milik Tetsuya menyipit ketika mendengar ucapan tersebut. Ia tidak perlu menjadi seorang yang jenius untuk mengartikan maksud dari orang ini, dan Tetsuya juga bukan orang bodoh maupun seorang pengecut untuk terbuai dalam ucapan kosong yang dilontarkan kepada mereka. Bos yang dimaksud oleh sosok ini pasti adalah sosok pria yang menjadi dalang pesta berdarah malam ini, orang sama yang menyerang mereka di tempat Hanataro serta yang membunuh Masaomi. Dan Tetsuya pun tahu benar alasan mengapa orang ini memberi dirinya dan Kouki tawaran untuk menyerah serta ikut bersama orang itu serta arti menyerahkan mereka berdua kepada bosnya.

 _Dasar orang bejat,_ pikir Tetsuya. Melepaskan tangannya dari cengkeraman Kouki, Tetsuya pun memejamkan kedua matanya selama dua detik lamanya sebelum ia membuka mereka lagi dan menatap sosok misterius tersebut dengan tatapan tajam.

Aura yang begitu panas pun bergesekan dengan udara ketika Tetsuya menggunakan kekuatannya, dan kurang dari satu detik jubah yang dikenakan oleh sosok tersebut langsung tersulut oleh api berwarna putih. Andaikata sosok tersebut tidak segera bertindak maka ia pun akan ikut terbakar bersama api abadi yang dipanggil oleh Tetsuya, namun dengan gerakan yang begitu cepat sosok itu langsung melepaskan jubah tersebut dari dirinya dan melemparnya jauh-jauh. Asap tipis yang diakibatkan kontak fisik tubuhnya dengan sang api pun muncul, membuat sosok yang sebenarnya menawan tersebut merasa kesal.

Keluar dari persembunyian jubah hitamnya, sosok yang mereka berdua lihat adalah seorang pria dengan tinggi tubuh semampai serta bertubuh kekar. Ia tampan dengan warna rambut seperti kuningnya bunga matahari serta bermata keemasan yang menatap kesal sosok Tetsuya dalam diam. Ia tahu kalau tadi adalah perbuatan dari Tetsuya meski yang bersangkutan masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya maupun melakukan gerakan-gerakan yang mencurigakan.

"Bedebah sialan. Awalnya aku ingin sekali memberimu pengampunan, Nijimura Jalang, tapi sepertinya kau lebih suka kalau aku bunuh ditempat saja!" umpat pria berambut pirang tersebut. Ia meludah ke samping sebelum mengangkat lengan kemeja kanannya untuk memperlihatkan kulit mulus lengannya dengan sebuah tato tribal terpasang di sana.

Tato tribal dengan beberapa huruf aneh terpasang di sana, terlihat begitu mencolok serta diselimuti oleh kekuatan yang aneh ketika pria berambut kuning keemasan tersebut menutupinya dengan telapak tangan lain miliknya. Seringai yang membuat Tetsuya merasakan hal tak enak pun terlihat di wajah tampannya, hal tersebut dibarengi oleh aura hitam yang keluar dari tubuhnya sebelum bayangan hitam berpendar dari pijakan kakinya, membentuk lingkaran sihir beserta lambang aneh yang mirip dengan segitiga terbalik berada dalam sebuah lingkaran. Tubuh laki-laki itu pun diselimuti oleh asap putih seperti ia tengah terbakar dengan kulit berwarna sedikit kemerahan, namun yang membuat Tetsuya menyipitkan kedua matanya adalah tatto yang terpasang tadi seperti bergerak dan berkumpul di satu tempat, pria itu menarik tinta hitam yang terkumpul di sana secara terus-menerus sampai lengannya yang bertatto tadi tidak diselimuti oleh tatto. Hanya saja bayangan hitam yang ia tarik tadi kini sudah berubah menjadi _scythe_ yang begitu besar berada di kedua tangan pria tersebut.

"Tak ada pengampunan untuk kalian bertiga. Bos besar akan sangat senang kalau aku bisa membawa kepala kalian berempat sebagai oleh-oleh, tapi sayangnya kalian ini adalah vampir sehingga aku tak akan bisa membawa kalian meski aku sudah memenggalnya," Pria itu mengayunkan _scythe_ besar yang ia pegang dengan mantap untuk beberapa saat lamanya sebelum ia melesat maju ke depan, menghampiri sosok Tetsuya dan Kouki dengan kecepatan tinggi serta bersiap untuk menghabisi nyawa mereka dalam sekali tebas.

Kecepatan pria berambut pirang tersebut sangat cepat, tak bisa diikuti oleh mata telanjang apalagi milik seorang manusia biasa yang tak memiliki kemampuan supernatural. Andaikata Tetsuya adalah seorang manusia biasa seperti penjabaran tadi, pasti ia tak bisa membaca serangan yang ditujukan kepada mereka dengan cepat. Melihat Kouki masih membeku di tempat akibat kereta kuda yang mereka tumpangi terlempar dan Seijuurou masih tak sadarkan diri, maka Tetsuya adalah satu-satunya orang yang harus bertindak bila ia tidak ingin mereka semua berubah menjadi hamburan kristal seperti para vampir yang berada dalam pesta malam itu. Tetsuya melingkarkan lengan kirinya pada pinggang Kouki sementara lengan kanannya pada sosok Seijuurou sebelum ia memindahkan mereka untuk menghindari serangan tersebut.

Hantaman yang kuat dari sisi tajam _scythe_ yang pria itu ayunkan terhadap tempat kosong tempat Tetsuya dan yang lainnya berpijak membelah tanah sebelum membuat lantai hutan menjadi retak dan hancur, membentuk lubang besar yang menganga dengan lebar. Bunyi hantaman serta hancurnya lantai hutan pun menimbulkan suara yang begitu keras, mengusir beberapa hewan malam yang sedari tadi tak berani bersuara ketika tempat kekuasaan mereka didatangi oleh para predator yang lebih kuat tersebut.

 _Senjata itu bukan senjata biasa,_ pikir Tetsuya seraya melepaskan pegangannya dari tubuh Kouki dan Seijuurou setelah mereka mendarat dengan aman. Ia pun berdiri dan menghadap ke arah pria pembawa _scythe_ yang tengah mengayunkan senjata besar tersebut dan memanggulnya, keduanya saling menatap untuk beberapa saat lamanya.

"Jangan beranjak dari tempat ini, Furihata-san," pinta Tetsuya dengan lembut. Ketika sang vampir mendapati Kouki akan mengeluarkan sebuah protes, ia pun langsung menambahkan. "Jangan khawatir, aku akan melindungi kalian berdua."

Selesai mengucapkan hal tersebut, ia pun langsung melesat maju ke depan dengan diiringi oleh pria pemegang _scythe_ yang berbahaya itu. Keduanya pun saling menyerang dan menghindari satu sama lain dengan kecepatan tinggi. Hantaman serta tebasan dari _scythe_ dari pihak musuh benar-benar merusak hutan tempat mereka berada. Pohon-pohon yang ada di sana terbelah menjadi beberapa potong maupun tumbang, sementara tanah tempat mereka berpijak benar-benar rusak seperti ada tanah longsor datang menghadang. Serangan satu sama lainnya yang begitu cepat tersebut terlihat seperti hantaman maut.

Ayunan demi ayunan yang dilakukan oleh pria itu terlihat seperti seorang anak kecil yang tengah bermain-main dengan orang dewasa, terlihat sekali ketidakseimbangan yang ada di sana. Saat pria itu menyerang dan menghancurkan tempat semula, Tetsuya hanya menghindarinya dengan mudah.

"Jangan menghindar seperti seorang pengecut, sialan!" Kata pria itu yang setengah menggeram, kesal karena Tetsuya terlihat tidak menanggapi serangannya sedari tadi dan hanya menghindar saja. Ia ingin bermain-main dengan orang yang bernama Nijimura Tetsuya ini dan mendapatkan kepuasan tertentu, kalau tidak dengan tubuh Tetsuya berada di ranjangnya maka dengan darahnya, hanya saja angan-angan itu harus terjadi dalam jangka waktu yang lama melihat Tetsuya kelihatan tidak bersusah payah menghindari semua serangan yang ia lakukan.

Menggenggam _scythe_ miliknya dengan sangat erat, ia pun memutarnya di atas kepalanya sebanyak tiga putaran dan langsung menebas sosok Tetsuya dengan keras. Pria itu menyeringai karena merasa serangannya kali ini akan mengenai sosok sang vampir, hanya saja jangankan _scythe_ tersebut mampu menebas tubuh kecil yang ada di hadapannya, Tetsyuya malah menangkap benda besar di udara dan menahannya di sana.

Pria itu tak mampu menarik maupun mendorong senjatanya karena Tetsuya menahannya dengan sangat erat, meski percikan listrik pun mulai terlihat dan menyengat tangan polos milik Tetsuya yang bersentuhan langsung dengan senjata tersebut. Dugaan Tetsuya mengenai _scythe_ yang ia pegang bukanlah senjata biasa pun terbukti, ia bisa merasakan sensasi terbakar ketika benda itu bersentuhan langsung dengan kulitnya meski Tetsuya menghiraukannya, Tetsuya sangat yakin meski dengan kemampuan regenerasinya yang cepat ia masih akan mendapatkan luka bakar di telapak tangannya dan akan lama untuk menghilangnya. Tetsuya mengeratkan cengkeramannya pada _scythe,_ hal ini pun juga menimbulkan percikan bunga api dari listri yang terpancar akibat kontak fisik tersebut semakin besar.

" _Vade!"_ Perintah Tetsuya.

Senjata yang begitu kuat dan tak bisa dihancurkan milik pria tersebut perlahan-lahan berubah warna menjadi arang dengan ketahanan yang setara dengan arang, dan ketika Tetsuya mencengkeram benda itu dengan kuat maka sebuah hal yang tak disangka-sangka pun terjadi, _scythe_ milik pria tersebut hancur dan menjadi serpihan arang yang terbang dibawa oleh angin malam. Ketika keterkejutan yang terpetak jelas pada wajah pria itu mulai terlihat, Tetsuya pun dengan cepatnya langsung mencengkeram leher pria itu dengan kuat sebelum mendorong tubuhnya bersama vampir yang ia cengkeram untuk jatuh ke tanah hutan. Hantaman yang keras dari punggung pria tersebut menimbulkan retakan ke dalam, darah segar pun dimuntahkan oleh pria itu namun Tetsuya tak mengindahkannya karena ia malah mengunci pergerakan sang vampir dengan cara duduk di atas tubuh besar tersebut.

Keduanya saling memandang, yang satu masih dengan keterkejutan beserta rasa sakit yang menyerang tubuhnya sedangkan lainnya dengan tatapan kalem yang memiliki rasa keingintahuan yang begitu besar di sana.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Tanya Tetsuya yang mulai meninterogasi tawanannya tersebut. "Dan katakan alasan mengapa kalian menyerang pesta itu."

Sebenarnya ada banyak hal yang ingin Tetsuya tanyakan pada si penyerang tersebut, seperti bagaimana pria ini dapat memegang _scythe_ tersebut karena sudah jelas bangsa mereka tak akan bisa menyentuhnya tanpa terbakar maupun tewas seketika, hanya saja pria ini mampu menggunakannya dengan begitu mudah layaknya _scythe_ tadi adalah _scythe_ biasa. Selain itu ia juga ingin tahu siapa orang yang pria itu panggil sebagai bos, karena ia sangat yakin orang yang ia lihat dalam manor yang terbakar dengan orang yang pria ini panggil sebagai bos adalah orang yang sama, dalang dari kejadian berdarah malam ini.

Ketika pria tersebut tak segera memberi tahu apa yang ingin Tetsuya ketahui, ia pun semakin mengeratkan cengkeramannya pada leher pria yang ada di bawahnya sebelum ia tekan lutunya pada dada pria itu, memutus aliran udara yang masih ke dalam tubuh tersebut.

"Katakan padaku!" Suara Tetsuya terdengar begitu dingin dan keras pada saat yang sama.

Pria yang ada dalam cengkeraman Tetsuya sepertinya sama sekali tidak terpengaruh oleh ancaman Tetsuya, bahkan ia pun tertawa mengejek untuk menyambut pertanyaan Tetsuya yang ia lakukan secara berkali-kali, seolah-olah pertanyaan yang Tetsuya lontarkan tidak lebih dari sebuah lelucon belaka. Meski pria tersebut telah mengepalkan kedua tanganya dan mencoba untuk kabur, ia tak bisa melakukan hal seperti itu karena sosok mungil yang ada di atasnya tersebut menahannya dengan sangat kuat meski tubuhnya tidak mencapai bahunya. Dalam artian lain, pria itu tak memiliki kesempatan untuk kabur meskipun ia sangat ingin melakukannya dalam detik itu juga, rontaan tubuh yang ia lakukan pun juga tak mampu membuatnya bebas dari cengkerama Tetsuya.

"Kau membuatku ingin tertawa saja, Nijimura. Apa kau pikir aku akan membocorkan informasi penting hanya karena kau mampu mengalahkanku?" Tanya pria itu dengan senyum miring yang masih terpatri di wajahnya. "Sampai mati pun aku tidak akan memberitahumu!"

Senyuman miring yang terpasang itu membuat Tetsuya sedikit kesal. Pria ini gerakannya ia kunci di bawahnya, tak memungkinkan dirinya untuk bergerak barang sedikit pun. Tetsuya baru saja akan membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya perihal senjata tadi, namun karena sebuah kejadian ia pun lagi-lagi menutup mulutnya dengan erat. Tetsuya menatap sosok yang ada di bawahnya dengan penuh keterkejutan, karena sang vampir itu tiba-tiba saja membuka mulutnya dan memperlihatkan taring tajam di dalam mulut itu. Tanpa menunggu apapun lagi, pria yang masih terpenjara di bawah tubuh Tetsuya langsung menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya sampai berdarah.

Aroma darah dari pria itu sangat nikmat, membuat Tetsuya ingin sekali mendekat dan menjilati darah tersebut sebelum meminum habis darah pria itu, karena ia menemukan untuk ukuran vampir bangsawan pria itu memiliki aroma darah yang sangat menggoda dan ia menemukan ini sedikit tidak wajar. Namun akal sehatnya yang begitu rasional memaksanya untuk tidak bergerak barang sedikit pun, ia masih terus menahan gerakan sang vampir dan membuatnya untuk diam di tempat.

Aroma darah yang manis tersebut kini bercampur dengan aroma busuk membuat Tetsuya memfokuskan tatapannya pada pria itu, dan ia pun kini mendapati warna merah pada darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibir pria yang ada di bawahnya berubah warna menjadi biru gelap.

 _Racun ilusi,_ teriak Tetsuya dalam hati. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya bagaimana vampir itu bisa memiliki racun ilusi dalam tubuhnya selama mereka bertarung, karena setahunya racun ilusi akan cepat sekali bekerja dan membunuh vampir yang terkena racun itu, seperti apa yang terjadi pada tamu undangan pada pesta berdarah malam ini. Pria ini tak akan bertahan bertarung dengannya maupun menggunakan senjata berbahaya tadi bila ia sudah terkena racun.

Kedua mata Tetsuya yang menatap tajam sosok di bawahnya tersebut tiba-tiba melebar sedikit, sebuah fakta yang menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaannya langsung ia temukan.

"Kau membunuh dirimu sendiri," gumam Tetsuya. Kedua matanya melihat bagaimana urat nadi warna hitam muncul di wajah pria tersebut.

Senyuman miring yang terpetak jelas pada bibir pria itu terlihat bertambah lebar. Dan dengan tarikan nafas panjang ia pun memejamkan kedua matanya sebelum racun itu berkeja sepenuhnya pada tubuh sang pria, membuatnyanya kehilangan kesadaran untuk selama-lamanya. Tubuh hangat yang Tetsuya cengkeram tadi kini langsung hancur, berubah menjadi abu yang mengotori lantai hutan serta sebagiannya terbawa oleh angin malam yang masih bertiup dengan keras dan hanya menyisakan pakaian yang pria itu kenakan berada di bawah tubuh Tetsuya.

Sang vampir berambut biru langit tersebut bergeming di tempat, menatap abu yang teronggok di sana dengan ekspresi yang sukar untuk dibaca beserta tatapan dingin yang tak bisa diartikan menggunakan kata-kata. Apapun yang terjadi sekarang ini, Tetsuya tahu dirinya tak akan menyukainya barang sedikit pun, semuanya terlalu tiba-tiba untuk terjadi.

* * *

AN: Terima kasih sudah membaca serta memberikan review, follow, dan memfavoritkan fanfik ini

Author: Sky


End file.
